Dishonor and disloyalty
by supersandman86
Summary: Hiccup finally snaps after Astrid rant at him after the Nadder incident, saying how he feels to all the villagers who didn't go with his dad on the raid, how will this affect him. Main description of this story will be at the beginning. I don't own any rights to the How to train your dragon franchise or the characters. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd give a one shot at something that's been plaguing my mind. Basically here's the background to this. Hiccup never shot down Toothless, but Toothless still went to the cove and Hiccup was still put into dragon training like in the film, now here's where the story begins after the Nadder incident, now imagine is Hiccup somewhere deep in his mind after years of crap given to him suddenly decides to explode onto the surface. Well let's see shall we…..**

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid yelled at the stunned looking auburn haired boy we all know to be Hiccup "our parents war will become our own! You better figure out which side you're on! Otherwise you'll bring shame and dishonour to everyone in this village! Well more than usual!" she carried on yelling at Hiccup who took every word in she was saying to him, but one word that stuck in his mind repeated itself over and over again.

'Dishonour'

A word Hiccup knew too well about, but not the dishonour he'd given but the ones he received.

He carried on listening to Astrid shout all sorts towards him from his inventions, to not being able to lift a weapon, or the potential to kill a dragon, keeping his head down towards the ground, to many that would indicate he was ashamed of his actions, however to some, mainly Gobber and the elder Gothi who were watching the whole scene knew what the young boy was doing, after all, Hiccup was raised by them after his mother, Valka, was taken and Stoick was too focused in his chieftain duties to look after a kid, especially Hiccup.

Gobber decided to get into the ring to stop Astrid from carrying on with her rant before it was too late.

"Astrid, tha's enough!" Gobber scalded as he opened the gate to the kill ring and hobbled towards them.

"No! He needs to hear this! How is he going to become the next chief of the tribe, if he has no loyalties, no honour and no fighting spirit that we all should possess!" Astrid retorted back before turning her back towards Hiccup and walking away to the gate.

But before she could exit the ring, she heard Hiccup laugh which made Astrid turn around and glare at him.

"What's so funny Haddock?!" she shouted as she saw Hiccup stand up straight but still kept his head down as he laughed.

"Honour and loyalty" Hiccup muttered as he shook his head in disbelief "Honour and loyalty?!" he said again sharply this time making a few of the people around the ring step back as he lifted his head to give Astrid a glare to out rank her own "that's rich coming from you!" he shouted making Astrid's eye change from a glare to confusion.

She went back to glaring again as she took a few step forward holding on to her axe in a tight grip "What? How dare you say that! I have shown nothing but honour and loyalty to the tribe for ye…." She yelled back but was cut short as Hiccup started shouting even louder than her.

"I'm not talking about the god's damned tribe!" he shouted making even Astrid jump back from those words "I'm talking about dishonour you did to me!" Astrid's look said it all, she didn't understand and Hiccup saw this clearly.

"I thought you would forget" Hiccup said calmly as he took a deep breath, he didn't know why he said all this but now the damage was done, it was time to break it even more "but not surprising really, after all it was nearly ten years ago" he looked straight into her eyes as he carried on "but I remember it so well"

Astrid didn't know what to make of it 'what did he mean?' she thought to herself not realizing Hiccup walked close to her.

"We used to be friends Astrid" he said as he got so close she could feel his warm breath "we used to be friend!" he shouted as she stood then, frozen, like her uncle was during the Flightmare incident.

Hiccup turned his back on her as he carried on talking not wanting her to see the tear rolling down his cheeks "we made a promise, both of us that no matter what we will always be friends" he took a deep breath as he thought to himself 'fuck it, let her see me cry' and turned back towards her with bloodshot eyes glaring at her "but you abandoned me! For loyalty and honour! You stood there and ignored my pleas as the others bullied me!" he shouted as the pain he felt building up all those years finally came bursting out.

Snoutlout thinking he could shut his cousin up came walking up to him brandishing his muscles "now look here useless! No one shouts at my girl and gets away with it!" he said as he approached Hiccup.

"Back off assface!" Hiccup shouted so loudly that even Snotlout was so surprised that he backed away remembering an old saying Mulch used to tell everyone "it's always the quiet one's that snap the loudest" and true to the word, Hiccup was doing exactly that.

"You want her so badly? Be my guest! You want to be chief? Go ahead! Let Berk fall into ruin by your hands!" Hiccup shouted more at his cousin who at this point had backed all the way out of the gate followed by the twins. Fishlegs however was too scared to move.

Hiccup then turned back towards Astrid "I did everything I could to get you to be my friend again, even as to go far as making that for you!" he shouted pointing towards the axe in Astrid's hands to which she looked too, her mouth hung wide open as well as her eyes bulging out of their sockets at the realisation. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it and she looked to Gobber and to her fear, nodded to say Hiccup was right.

"In fact most of the weapon here on Berk were made by me!" Hiccup shout as he looked around at the villagers who started to gather around after hearing the commotion "if you don't believe me, look under the base of your weapons, my initials are on them!" with that all the villagers with weapons looked at their weapons bases and all gasped at Hiccups true words.

They all had his initials.

Hiccup smirked "that's right! Hiccup the useless, the embarrassment of the village made your finest weapons!" he shouted before finishing off with a sigh as he walked towards Gobber who put his real hand onto the boys shoulders "ye okay Hiccup?"

Hiccup just sighed again as he looked up to his mentor "I'm going for a walk Gobber, I-I need to clear my head" and with that he walked towards the exit as everyone backed away leaving a still stunned Astrid in the middle of the ring still looking at her axe.

In fact the whole village was stunned, both from the anger that Hiccup had built up inside of him and that he made their weapons. But no one could ask the boy in question for he was long gone.

**In the Forest**

Hiccup ran as fast as he could through the dense forest, running through bushes, jumping and ducking branches and climbing over rocks, but still never slowing down, never stopping, he just kept going and going even when his feet screamed out in pain, even when a lone twig cut his arm and even when he tumbled to the floor, he just got back up and kept on running leaving behind a streak of tears upon the ground.

He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away, away from the village that shunned him throughout his life, from the father who was always disappointed in him no matter what he tried to do to impress him and from Astrid who broke her promise and his heart several times over.

Eventually after so much running, he finally stopped, crouching low with his hands on his knee panting heavily with tears running down his face.

He wipes his face with the palm of his hand as he looks around to where he was, nothing around looked familiar and he didn't know which way he came as everywhere looked the same, and with the trees around covering up the sky above he didn't know when the sun was.

Now most would panic knowing they were lost, maybe even scared.

Hiccup however was….glad.

Glad that he couldn't find his way back to the village, and if he knew the villagers they wouldn't go looking for him, more likely they'll celebrate.

Shaking that thought out of his head he looks around a bit more until he spots a descending pathway, he decides to head down there slowly avoiding the surrounding bushes and rocks that would not bat an eyelid that it lead to anywhere, but Hiccup thought since he came this far, he might as well carry on.

Further down the slope he comes until he reaches an opening where daylight was shining through, stepping forward past the entrance way, Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes.

A beautiful untouched cove, a crystal clear lake surrounded by lush green grass and a blue sky to top of the sheer beauty he saw before him.

For once since they whole ordeal in the ring, Hiccup felt at ease, walking around slowly as he took in his surroundings, with no one in sight for as far as he can see and for once felt the pressure of trying to be so Viking like for all his life, well the best that he could, he finally did the most unviking thing he had ever done, in fact what any Viking ever did.

He cried, boy son of a powerful chief of a village full of dragon killing Vikings cried loudly, tears that once trickled down his cheek flooded out as he screamed at the top of his lungs cursing the gods for giving him this life.

"Why?!" he yelled as loud as he could as he looked up to the sky "What did I do to you lot up there?! To give me this horrible life! Why don't you spare me this existence and kill me now!" banging his fist into the dirt with every scream coming out. He didn't care if his hands hurt from the banging or that he eyes and throat was sore from all the crying and screaming, he didn't even care for the pressure building up in head causing him pain, he just didn't care at all, he just wanted it all to end, for something to take his life, maybe then he could be reunited with the one person who loved him the most, his mother.

As if the gods heard his yelling something landed behind the crying boy, a black scaly demon with wings and a tail. It landed with a thud so loudly that Hiccup heard it and froze in place.

As he turned around to look identify what caused the noise, he suddenly jumped to realize what it was in front of him.

A dragon!

But what got Hiccup was that this dragon didn't look like anything from the dragon manual he read last night, but looking at the black scales, the powerful muscles and the enormous wing span he came up with the conclusion of what dragon it was.

"A-a N-night F-f-fury!" he stuttered as the black dragon sat there staring at the small boy curiously, the Night Fury heard the cries coming from here and as he flew over the cove to investigate, he heard the screaming and shouting and despite this boy being a different species to him and worse, the enemy of his species, he felt the pain the boy was feeling so flew down to get a closer look.

Hiccup meanwhile looked at the sitting dragon as he thought that this was a sign from the gods, to give him some slack and end his misery, after all, getting killed by a Night Fury should surly get him a place in Valhalla.

Take a deep breath he stood straight in front of the Night Fury holding his arms apart "well, I know you answered my call, now, please get it over with" Hiccup said calmly as he closed his eyes "kill me dragon" Hiccup wait for the sharp burst of pain and then swift release.

After a few minutes of nothing however, Hiccup bravely opened one of his eyelids only to see the dragon hasn't even moved from his spot, in fact the only thing it did was tilt its head in confusion at what this boy requested from him.

Hiccup closed his eye again and said the same thing again, and again nothing happened.

It was then Hiccup at this point had enough so tried shouting at the beast to get it angry.

"Are you deaf or something?! I'm giving you an opportunity to avenge your fellow dragons who have fallen upon the blades of my kind!" Hiccup shout breathing heavily as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks again "this is an easy kill! You get to kill the son of one of the biggest dragon killers on this island! You will be a hero to your kind! So do it! Do it now you useless reptile!" at this point Hiccup fell to his hands and knees as his legs couldn't support his weight any longer, sobbing hysterically and looking down at the ground, he felt emotionally tired as didn't know why this dragon didn't want to end his life.

But what Hiccup didn't know was the Night Fury was slowly walking up to the small boy, sniffing to make sure he had no weapon, and came in closer, but what was shocking was the expression on the dragons face, sadness. He felt sadness for the boy, he heard it all, the screaming, the crying and that this boy would rather end it all then carry on living, in his lifetime he has never known humans to be so emotional, apart from the human the Stormcutter brought with him fourteen years ago to his alphas nest, in fact upon looking closer the Night Fury notices that this boy has the same features as that human, could they be related? He wondered.

Hiccup at this point was still looking down as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck realizing the dragon was next to him now. 'I wonder if it's going to eat me instead.' Hiccup thought to himself as still looked down, waiting for the end.

But what he didn't expect to happen was a the black scaly head of the Night Fury rubbing up against his affectionately while it sadly cooed, it kept rubbing him till Hiccup lifted up his head to look into the dragons eye, and saw something amazing.

Green eye's shining into his own, pupils fully dilated fully of sadness and concern. Hiccup never saw that in anyone before. But what shocked him most was what was coming from the dragon's eyes.

Tears.

'What? Why was the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself crying?' Hiccup thought as he looked again to see he wasn't imagining it. He wasn't, the dragon was truly sad 'was he sad for me?' he thought again.

The Night Fury was saddened, he saw the pain in the boys eyes, saw right into his soul, it was shattered, the black dragons heart hurt to think anyone this young could go through so much at such a young age and so did the best thing he could for the boy. Comfort him.

And he did so by bringing the boy closer to him with his tail before wrapping his leathery wing around the boy like a blanket, something his egg mother used to do for him when he was upset, he hoped it would work for this boy as he sadly cooed.

Hiccup felt the warm embrace surround him and what he thought only a few seconds ago was right, the dragon was sad for him, and Hiccup did something he thought he could never do.

He hugged the dragon back as he smiled, this dragon could have taken his life, and yet chose to do what even his own kind never did for him his whole life, comfort him.

It was at that moment he realized he felt safe, and in the arms, or should I say wings, of his enemy.

No not Hiccups enemy, not anymore, Hiccup came to realize that if the most dangerous dragon ever known could be loving like this then what they knew about dragons is all wrong.

And it was at that point he could never kill a dragon.

Feeling comfortable, warm and safe in the Night Fury's wings, Hiccup started to feel tired.

The Night Fury looked down and gave what can only be described as a gummy smile, to which Hiccup saw and kept on smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you ever so much…Toothless" was his last words before falling asleep.

The dragon didn't know why this boy called him Toothless, but he assumed it was a name, funnily enough, he liked it, Toothless the Night Fury, and with that Toothless gently laid down upon the grass not to disturb the boy in his wings before falling asleep too.

**Next day before sunrise**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as he awoke, the cove around him was quiet and calming, not another living soul around.

Well except the snoring dragon next to Hiccup.

At first Hiccup was startled by the black dragon next to him but quickly remembered yesterday's events, how this dragon, a Night Fury to be exact show more concern for him in the short time they met compared to the hate and denial his own people gave him throughout his life.

Hiccup smiled at discovering this side of his supposed mortal enemy but frown when he realized the way he had discovered it.

Suddenly Toothless opened his eyes and saw the frown planted on the young boy's face, so he decides to give him a nudge making Hiccup turn round and smile.

"Hey morning bud, hope you slept well" Hiccup said as scratched the back of the dragons head earning him a purr making him laugh.

Hiccup decided he'd best get going back to the village and get something to eat as his stomach was growling.

But the dragon had other ideas.

Just as Hiccup was standing up to go, Toothless grabs him by his green shirt with his gummy mouth, taking the boy by surprise.

"T-Toothless what are you…..ahhh!" Hiccup couldn't finish off his sentence as the black dragon threw him up in air and moved slightly forward just in time for Hiccup to land upon his back.

Toothless looks around to the boy who at this point was crossed-eyed, well anyone would if they landed crotch first.

Hiccup regains his sense and see the Night Fury looking at him with wide eyes as the said dragon looked up towards the sky gesturing to the boy what he intended.

Hiccup looks up and was surprised, Toothless wanted to take him up in the air, did he trust the dragon? A dragon feared by his fellow Vikings?

'Yes!' Hiccup thought to himself, those 'Fellow' Vikings of his never gave him a doubt to trust them however, this dragon who could of killed him instantly and kept him warm and safe all night long earned his trust in just one night where the Villagers failed in the fourteen years he was around them.

Steeling himself, Hiccup smiled and held onto Toothless' neck as he patted him to signal that he was ready.

With one strong flap of his wings, Toothless shot into the air like a released arrow, hearing the boy on his back scream, but he smiled.

This wasn't a scream of terror, but of joy as they shot higher and higher into the air.

They flew into the clouds and above to which Toothless levelled out.

Hiccup, who caught his breath back realised they steadied out and wondered why until he looked in front of him to see the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

The sun rising for the day, producing a soft and yet bright glow that spread across the sky. Hiccup never saw a sunrise like this before, usually he would have to climb a high hill just to get close to this as possible.

But up here you could see it all.

Hiccup couldn't help what happened next, he cried as he began to hug Toothless' neck.

"Thank you bud" Hiccup quietly said as he smiled, Toothless warbled in response before he decided to descend past the clouds and near the sea where he spotted a school of Icelandic cod, to which he dived down to scoop them up in his mouth as he headed back towards the cove again to land. Once on the ground, Hiccup gathered some wood in a pile as Toothless blasted it setting it on fire, taking one of the fish shoving a stick through it as he cooks it on the fire.

After the most fantastic morning he has ever had in a very long time, Hiccup got up to head back to the village, wishing he didn't have to, and neither did Toothless, but he promised the black dragon he'll meet him tonight and they can go fly together, to which Toothless accepted before Hiccup scratched his neck affectionately before leaving the cove and walking through the forest towards the village.

As he was walking through the forest he hears something that sounds like, sobbing, Hiccup must have been hearing things, the only one who even showed even that close of emotion was himself, everyone else are tough Vikings. No one else on this rock would sob, right?

Following the direction where the sobbing came he froze in place as he saw who was sobbing.

He could recognise the blond hair that belonged to Astrid, but something wasn't right, first off she was crying, Astrid never cried, never.

Second, she looked a mess, her hair wasn't in its usual perfect braid, more like she hadn't brushed it for at least a day.

Third, which Hiccup had to sneak round to see her face, was the bags under her eyes, she looked like she has been up all night.

All these things didn't make sense, why would Astrid put herself through this Hiccup thought to himself until he saw all around her surroundings, mainly the trees. All were to the point of falling down, deep cuts in every single one, even the rocks around weren't safe either.

Wondering around where the source of the cuts came from, Hiccup saw with wide eyes what caused it.

Astrids axe, the one he made for her years ago, was lying next to her, Hiccup could see the major damage she had done to it, the blade was chipped and cracked, any blade would after trying to kill a rock, the handle looked like it was ready to snap, Hiccup looked saddened, he spent a very long time perfecting that axe for her and looking at how much it had been abused.

But what she said next made hurt him more.

"Stupid Hiccup, useless Hiccup, why did he have to make this!" she shouted gesturing to the nearly destroyed axe "why won't it break?! All I managed to do was chip it! How can an axe this tough come from the hands of Hiccup?!" those words stung so much that Hiccup could take it anymore.

He comes out of his hiding spot behind Astrid, walks casually toward her, picks up her axe with ease, after all, those years spent working on all sorts of weapon have paid off, even though he shows no muscle doesn't mean he has any.

"It's because you don't know its pressure points" he said dryly as he walk towards a large boulder, but before Astrid could say anything, Hiccup lifted up the axe in a certain angle and brought it down upon the rock, causing the axe head to shatter into pieces followed by the handle, Hiccup looks down at the remains of the axe and sighs "all that work I put into it, and I had to destroy what I created, a shame" his face was emotionless as he walks away throwing the remains of the handle on the ground.

Astrid just sat there in shock, how Hiccup managed to do something she couldn't even do, she had to find out so she got herself up and followed him.

By the time she saw him he was heading into the village so she followed until he stopped as he looked at a large pit of what looked like ash and burnt metal, did we have a raid last night she wondered but looking around no buildings were damaged just this pit upon close inspection she can tell straight away what they were, weapons, armour and tools all burnt, rendered useless, but what caught my eye most of all was the initials on the metal themselves.

Hiccup's initials, she come to realize that the villagers have done the same as her and destroyed the things Hiccup created for them, it was at this point that Astrid felt something deep inside her rise up and there was no stopping it. Guilt.

But what she heard next kind of scared her, Hiccup laughed, but it wasn't a joyful laugh more like a laugh you do when something's drove you over the edge.

"It's funny Astrid" Hiccup said not looking at her and as she raise an eyebrow looking confused "these weapons, these exact weapons, everyone said they were the best they ever had, the second they find out I made them, they discard them like they're cursed" he says calmly, a little to calmly for Astrid's liking. Before she knew it Hiccup had turned around to look at her looking serious "do you remember asking me the question 'who's side are you on'?" she slowly nodded not wanting to speak as he gestures the pile of burnt weapons "well here's your answer. Not Berk!" he shouted the last part startling Astrid so much that she fall to the ground, Hiccup just looks at her with dead eyes before storming off to his home ready to pack his essentials up leaving a stunned Astrid on the ground.

It didn't take him long to get his affairs in order as he carried a bag on his back and a large basket upon his left shoulder as he walked towards the forge where a saddened Gobber just looked out of his window facing the ocean, he saw what everyone did last night, the threw Hiccups weapons into the fire pit claiming to rid the 'useless curse' the only ones who didn't participate was himself, Fishlegs, Astrid and her parents which was an odd thing, thinking they would want to rid Hiccups 'curse' upon them, of course knowing Astrid she'll find a way to destroy it her own way.

Gobber was so into his own little world that he didn't notice Hiccup come in until he spoke.

"Gobber"

Gobber turn around to spot the auburn-haired boy he raised like a son, hobbling towards the boy and engulf him in a hug before crying into the boys shoulder "I'm sorry Hiccup, I really am, I tried to stop them but they would have nothing of it" he said quietly before he felt Hiccups hand gently pat him on his back. Hiccup would know Gobber would have done his best to stop them but what could a two limbed blacksmith do against an entire village.

Gobber then opened his eyes as he saw the basket next to the doorway and realized straight away what was going on "you're leaving aren't you lad" he said to Hiccup calmly to which the boy nodded. In truth Gobber knew this day would come, he wish it didn't but there's no denying it.

Hiccup could only smile at his mentor "you know Gobber when I settle somewhere, I'll tell you where I am, I promise" he reassure Gobber patting him on his shoulder to which Gobber smiled.

Gobber thought of something and hobbled towards one of his shelve full of books, passing a particular one to Hiccup, the auburn-haired boy read the front cover and smiled 'How To Create A Forge' and Gobber patted Hiccup should as they both looked at each other as they hugged again "I'm gonna miss you lad" Gobber said quietly as Hiccup returned the compliment, before long Hiccup got all the things he needed to survive before heading to the docks, he needed to make it look like he left the island all together.

He found an old rowboat and loaded it up, what he didn't expect was the entire village to turn up with Gobber standing next to him as they watched the others in mixed emotions, but Hiccup didn't give a damn, they all did this to him and now they'll have to live with the fact that they won't have Hiccup to push around anymore.

Suddenly the crowd parted to let the elder of the village, Gothi, walks towards Hiccup as she asks for him to kneel down thinking she was going to hit him for being a coward.

But what he didn't expect was the elder to hug him tightly before whispering something into his ear so no one else could hear "You take care, dragon rider"

Hiccup was stunned and was about to ask how she knew but she pulled away and smile as she tapped her nose before walking away.

With that Hiccup hugged Gobber one last time before getting into the boat, untying the rope holding it to the dock and rowing away never to be seen by the villagers again.

By this point the crowd dispersed and went back to their regular routine.

All except Astrid, she just stared at Hiccup as he shrank into the distance, her heart and head were hurting for some reason and she couldn't understand why. She can't ask her parents, after they witnessed her saying those thing to Hiccup they felt disappointed in her for doing such a thing, same with Gobber, who by now went back to the forge but not to work, more like drown his sorrows. She didn't want to talk to the village as she felt like they would hate her like they did with Hiccup.

She didn't know what to do, she felt like she can't do anything. She felt useless.

And with that realization, she fell to her knees and cried, she didn't give a damn at this point if the village saw this, what she did was unforgivable now thanks to her and the village, they have lost the heir to the throne.

"Oh gods what will the chief say when he gets back" she said out loud yeah sure they had Snotlout as heir, but she knew he would be the worst chief imaginable.

Meanwhile…..

Hiccup realized he was far from Berk now to relax as he tried something he wanted to try before.

He tried to roar like a Night Fury, the same sound he heard when his best friend use to blow up the catapults during raids, in secret, he used to practise it until one day he did it and somebody shouted 'Night Fury! Get down!' that's when he perfected it and now he was using it to call his dragon friend.

Within a few minutes Hiccup smiled as he heard the familiar roar of Toothless who flew down towards him, and gave the boy a concerned look at he hovered above the water.

"I've left bud, they dishonoured me for the last time, I'm never going back" Hiccup said to his dark friend until he saw the boy smirk "well not at Hiccup the Useless anyway" and with that Toothless helped Hiccup but pulling the boat towards the opposite side of Berk. Hiccup knew one place where he wanted to live and knew no one else knew about it. The cove, it had everything he needed to create a home plus it would be easy walking distance for Gobber when he visited.

And so after several flights to get things to make a home, Hiccup and Toothless got started in turning the cove into their own little paradise.

**Several day later back in the village**

The whole village was silent and worn out. Another raid happened last night, but with all their best weapons destroyed, they lost more than they ever had in any raid they ever had.

Houses were burnt beyond repairs, the weapons they did used, wore out too quickly. Gobber's a good blacksmith, but with limited time before the raid and everyone demanding their weapon need replacing, it was too much for the two limbed smithy especially since the village did a great job at making Hiccup leave.

The only ones able to defend the village with more success than they others were Gobber, Fishlegs and Astrid's parents as they were the only ones who were using Hiccups crafted weapons. Astrid did her best with her mother's old axe, but unlike the one Hiccup made, this one was battle worn, unbalances, too heavy and slightly blunt from not being used in years, it was at this point that Astrid felt regret, she broke a promise she made a long time ago, just so she could be the pride of Berk.

She didn't notice that the other teens were walking near her until she lifted up her head and saw their face.

The twins were supporting each other as they tried to limp back to the remains of their house, Astrid saw what happened to them. Tuffnut went charging after a Zippleback with an old rusty spear only for the gas head to spray him, before he could escape the spark head ignited the green gas blasting him through a nearby building breaking several ribs and causing third degree burns.

Ruffnut wasn't so lucky two Gronkles decided to double team her as she followed her brother by attacking head on resulting in the already damage sword she was carrying to shatter on the tough scales of one of Gronkles, causing both to fly into her multiple times, Astrid cringed at remembering hearing the crack and crunch of bones and the screams of the female twin as she fell in a heap on the floor.

Next to walk by was Snotlout, even though at the time of Hiccup leaving he was glad, after all it was him to convince everyone to burn Hiccups weapons, but now looking at him he doesn't look like the same confident arrogant Viking that he convinced everyone he is, he was different, paler, scared, shoulders dropped in defeat, he looked weak. Astrid didn't see what happened but was told by several eye witnesses what happened, apparently he went head on with a Nadder only to call it ugly, now we all know or whoever read the book of dragons that Nadders have a lot of vanity and by insulting them on their appearance is like calling Thor himself a wimp right in from of his face. And as predicted the Nadder didn't take too kindly to his words so used its magnesium flame to melt the hammer of Snotlouts, well technically it was his dads so he'll get an earful from him when they get back, and before he could react the Nadder flew off with him in its talons squawking and roaring to the other dragons. Now for the purpose of what was happening the Nadder was basically telling the other dragons to give this kid hell by playing catch with him. All the dragons found this amusing as the Viking teen screamed throughout the entire ordeal, purposely dropping him before grabbing him by the last second, this went on for most of the raid until the dragons grew bored and toss him into a pile of yak dung, Snotlout saw in horror as all the dragons surrounding him were laughing, now he knew how Hiccup felt when he bullied him, humiliated people ignoring him, giving him funny looks or just plain laughing at him.

Fishlegs fared better than the others, he's just a little exhausted from defending, the village, not attack head on like his fellow teens just trying to stop the dragon taking everything. Astrid looked closely at his mace and saw it wasn't damaged at all, she wondered why that was.

Fishlegs saw her looking at his weapon and glared at her, Astrid was taken back she never saw him glare at anyone in his life "before you ask Astrid, yes this is a Hiccup crafted weapon, unlike you and the others, I'm not so stupid to destroy such a wonderful creation!" Fishlegs said directly to her as his glare intensified before walking away from the blond teen, making her look down realizing he's right and now the whole village will suffer.

Throughout the whole day the village didn't feel like chatting at all, they repaired in silence at their losses, what was worse was that the Night Fury appeared last night as well, but with all the damage the raiding dragons were doing, it's focus was on the arena, completely destroying the roof before a dark figure jumped off the dragon and released all the arena dragons, but thinking the dragons will kill this dark figure, they seemed friendly towards it and then this figure got back on the Night Fury and took off followed by the others who at this point decided to get revenge by destroying the arena completely, turning it into rubble.

Throughout the whole time the villager come to realize that this is the worst day of their lives.

**Several days later in the Cove**

Hiccup was having one of the best time of his life, not only did he feel happier, but he liberated the captured dragons in the arena who decided to stay with him and Toothless in the cove which they didn't mind, they all loved the boy, even the Nightmare who was supposed to be an aggressive dragon, it was then Hiccup decided to upgrade the cove to different structures so that each dragon had a personal space to rest in.

Now Hiccup didn't have the pressure of disappointment weighing him down, he was able to think freely about things that would help him in his daily life like growing crops even in these cold climates thanks to some warm dragons, this will do for now till he has the right equipment to make an improved version.

Hiccup also figured out that two of the dragons, the Nadder and Gronkle, who he found out were female no use in asking him how he found that out, were treating him like he was their hatchling, which Hiccup didn't mind one bit, he felt safe with them, he felt safe with all the dragons around him, Toothless and the Nightmare were like big brothers to him, and always those three did something so crazy like letting Hiccup jump from one to the other in mid-air making his mother's worry or they would wrestle each other which to Hiccups surprise, held his own pretty well. Hiccup had a few nightmares while sleeping but it's like the dragon sensed this and all crowded around him in a protective circle which seemed to help the boy drift off into a peaceful sleep every time. Even though Hiccup didn't think about the villagers except for Gobber and Gothi, one person kept creeping into his mind.

His father. Hiccup wondered what his father reaction would be like when he gets back from another failed search for the nest.

**One week later the village**

Gobber stood at the docks waiting for the one remaining ship to come into port, straight away he could see no lives were taken but many men and women were clearly injured as the quick fixed ship came into port, Gobber tried to put on a smile but what happened the last two weeks he couldn't.

Stoick was not happy, first he loses nine of the ten ships in that search, dragons and sea stacks causing this making everyone get on the last remaining ship to head back home, even if the dragons took a few hit at this one too, now as he heads closer to home he clearly saw the damaged houses half repaired and his people looking down, he wondered what in the nine realms happened here while he was gone, looking at Gobbers frown told him something bad did happen.

"Gobber what's happened" Stoick asked as the two limb blacksmith picked up the chief travel sack as they walked along.

"Yer gonna want a drink an a sit down first chief" Gobber relied in a dull tone as the two burly Vikings head up to the Haddock hall.

On the way there Stoick noticed the teens who were put into dragon training, which seemed strange why they were not in the arena at the moment, but looking closer he saw something wasn't right at all.

He saw the twins, bandaged up holding crutches, looking burnt, battered and bruised, but what caught his eye was they were frowning, he knew the Thorston twins loved pain so seemed odd they would be frowning at having injuries. 'Things must have been really bad' he thought to himself.

Next one he saw was his nephew Snotlout, the over confident arrogant boy he remembered before he left a few weeks ago, the one the villagers wanted as future chief instead of Hiccup, now looked terrified, pale and completely slumped in defeat, Snotlout kept looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. 'Really bad' Stoick thought again.

Astrid was his next line of sight, biggest shock for him looking at her, she looked a mess, her neatly braided hair was sticking out all over the place, bags under hers eye, which he saw was red like she'd been crying a lot, she looked guilty as she propped herself up on the remains of an old broken axe he knew to be her mother's when she was younger 'where's her axe?' Stoick thought as he looks at the other teens as he come to realise that the four teens didn't have their regular weapons, just old battered up ones.

The only one who still had their weapon Stoick saw was Fishlegs, who by his confusion looked a mix of guilt, exhaustion and anger. Stoick knows the Ingerman boy well, as he used to be friends with his son and knew Fishlegs was never angry so whatever happened here must have been really bad. Stoick also noticed that Fishlegs was standing well away from the others giving them glares once in a while, this made Stoick wonder even more what had been so bad as to change the teens like this.

Another question plagued his mind. Where is Hiccup?

It was like Gobber could read his mind as the blacksmiths face fell even more from a frown to just sadness as he chief and best friend looks at him with worry.

"Gobber, where's my son?" Stoick asked Gobber with concern in his voice.

Gobber however never said a word, he knew Stoick would be too….well stoic until he showed him the letter Hiccup left him. So with hesitation he slowly dives into his right hand pocket and produces the dreaded letter, to which he gave to Stoick before giving him room to breathe, he'll need to after this.

Stoick unfolds the letter and immediately recognises Hiccups neat handwriting, something not favoured in Berk since they don't do much reading period, he starts to read it out loud in his head:

_Dear Dad or Stoick if what I put makes you disown me._

_I know by the time you get back to Berk, you'd of known by now that I'm no longer living on Berk anymore. The reason I left comes down to several reasons, but one stands out more than the others._

_Berk doesn't want me._

_Before you start saying that stupid, go out into the centre of the village and find a pile of burnt metal and ash there, if of course the others haven't clean it up which is highly unlikely…_

Stoick checked the last part before heading in the direction of the village centre followed by Gobber who only sighed, reading the note himself.

As Stoick nears the centre he can clearly see the pile of ash and what look like destroyed weapons and tools, he kneels down looking at the remains and notices straight away what they all had in common.

They all had Hiccup initials carved on them.

"No…." Stoick quietly said as he looked bewildered at the remains before carrying on with the letter.

_…..If you saw or didn't see the pile, then I will give you details I'm sure Gobber can vouch for._

_Yes the villagers, after discovering I made their weapons and tools destroyed them out of spite, I was hoping for them to acknowledge that I'm not useless after all, sadly that wasn't the case to which they claimed it to be 'cursed'. So coming to the conclusion that they don't want me around since they destroyed their best weapons to prove the point, I will leave Berk, for how long I don't know, but it won't be to live back in the village._

_But please for once understand me while I write this, don't go looking for me, if you drag me back to the village, I will either kill one of the villagers, you or myself, so for the sake of losing me for good, please respect my wishes._

Stoick looked away at the letter for a few minutes, he knew Hiccup didn't use threats lightly as he always stuck by his word, he nodded to himself as he thought that he could see his son one day, but on his own terms, and for once he thought to himself to heed his sons wishes as he carried on reading the letter.

_…And before you start to worry about my safety, no need to worry for I am staying with a few friends I met some time ago, I do trust them as they trust me, we'll keep an eye on each other don't you worry about that._

_I guess this is goodbye for now._

_From the village screw up_

_Hiccup._

Stoick looked up from the letter with sadness, he never knew his own people could be that cruel. Sighing he slowly walks back towards his empty house, ignoring the villager's comments and complaints, he can't deal with this just yet, his son has left and doesn't dare go after him, he knows Hiccup would go as far as to kill himself if he said he would, let him come back when he's ready.

Before he could get to the steps of his house, a familiar and extremely annoying voice was heard in the distance.

"You see what happens when that runt of the chief runs off! He angers the gods so much that they curse our lands with the worst raid we have ever had!" the voice belongs to none other than the annoying old Viking by the name of Mildew, he's been known to gather up followers with his forked tongue and venomous words. This time he went way too far as others agree with him "and those who have kept the runts cursed weapons instead of destroying them like I said to, they have kept this curse in the village!" he shouts earning cheers from those around him.

This was the last straw for Stoick, not only had he lost his son and the village was in ruins, but that old bastard has insulted his son's honour for the last time. He storms towards the mob parting them as they see the anger in his eyes, the villager's know that when Stoick gets like this you best pray you aren't the target, lucky for them they weren't his target, unlucky for Mildew he was.

*Whack!*

Mildew didn't have time to react as he was punched directly in the face with a blow so strong it sent his flying into a nearby house wall, nearly breaking through it, as he was about to argue at whoever did that, he sees the hammer of the chief's pointing directly at his head, looking above that he sees the anger of the chief himself. "chief Stoick! W-whats the meaning of th…."

"Don't you dare argue back with me Mildew!" Stoick interrupted him but shouting at his loudest, and boy that was loud, the whole village stopped at hearing his voice "you have dishonoured this tribe for the last time! You have insulted me and insulted my son! There was a reason why we built your house on the other side of the mountain so we didn't have to listen to you whine! You have destroyed weapons that would have saved the village from the raids and still you dishonour my son even further! An act of treason and for that, I, chief Stoick 'the vast' Haddock hereby cast you, Mildew Blunge, out of the Hooligan tribe and off the Island of Berk! Now get your things and get off my island!" and with that Stoick left the shocked old man sitting there as his crowd left too, they knew if they followed what he was protesting, they would face the same wrath as him.

As soon as Stoick got into his home and lit a fire, he slowly went upstairs to his son's room to see it was not empty but Hiccup did leave it tidy, Stoick made a vow that until his son came back one day that he'll keep his room just like it is in memory of him.

**Time Skips:**

**Three months later:**

The village was still recovering from their worst raid they ever had a few months ago, not the physical side of thing as the houses were repaired and the injuries of the villagers were healing up, but the physiological and emotional side was still recovering, especially the teens.

Snotlout was still scared at what happened so much so that he quit dragon training after wetting himself, over a Terrible Terror that flew by, he's since tried to keep himself busy by helping the fishermen on their boats.

The twins have since stayed away from causing havoc considering what had happened to them, Tuffnut has started dabbling in tailoring and was quite good at it, he still had the scars on his face, but it was a reminder for him to be careful. Ruffnut still walked with a limp even though his bones have all healed up she still couldn't walk properly and spends her time helping out her mom who is the healer, hoping to learn a thing or two from her. Her number one patient seems to be Snotlout himself, but not treat his physical injuries but comforting him whenever he has a breakdown.

Fishlegs however was more confident in himself, in fact out of all the teens, he was the one who gained instead of lost, he took up the reins as a writer, warrior and Gobbers assistant from time to time and out of all the teens, he honoured Hiccup by keeping his mace intact at all time. He still love to read and hear stories, especially from trader Johan, one set of stories he loves hearing about is that of the boy and the dragon, listening to every detail, he wrote them all down in a book especially for that so that one day he could tell them to his own children one day. He also kept an eye on time spans between raids and noticed something very strange a few months back they were getting worse, at least four a week then a couple of weeks ago they just stopped, in fact there have been no dragons potted anywhere near the village and from what others from different tribe have said, they stopped there about the same time, Fishlegs came to conclusion that the raids have stopped but kept this information to himself.

Astrid well, let's just say she's confused she felt empty inside, angry and hurt at the same time but more importantly she felt, alone, sure she's the shield maiden of the village and has her friends, well apart from Fishlegs who refused to talk to her after Hiccup left, she had her family, even though they still weren't happy with her for destroying her axe but they accept it's what she wanted.

Or was it.

She started to feel like this ever since Hiccup left and never came back, she would go looking for him but Stoick refused her request as he reread what Hiccup wrote to her. She realized that her outburst was uncalled for, and because of that, she'll never see Hiccup for a very long time. She didn't know what to do, she tried to kill the trees like she used to but it felt so different without her axe, the axe Hiccup made for her, the axe she tried to destroy finding out he made it, and if you were in the forest most of the time, you could hear the sound the blond shield maiden crying.

Little did she know that a lone figure in full black leather armour was listening to her, shaking his head in disappointment he silently jumps from tree to tree till he got back to his home.

The armour stranger heads towards the cove he calls his home and removes his helmet to reveal it to be none other than Hiccup except, something was different about him, he looked more confident in himself, showing off his one scar going across his left eye down to his nose, a scar he well remembers as it was the only permanent injury he sustained in the battle with the giant queen on dragon island, he always wondered what would of happened if he decided to go ahead and take down Toothless that night months ago, maybe he'd of lost a tail fin, if he did and they faced the queen then maybe it would have been different, he could of lost a leg, instead they were only caught in the aftermath of the queens explosion as one of the her claws came loose and because of the blast flew directly up hitting Hiccup in the face, luckily it didn't hit his eyeball otherwise he could of lost it, instead he got a cool looking scar out of it. It was an intense battle, it took Hiccup and his family of dragons to take her down, they succeeded but were too tired to fly away so set up camp on the island itself to which they celebrated with fish. It was later on that night that the situation got more intense by the arrival of another dragon rider, one all dressed on blue and brown scales riding a Stormcutter, when this mask figure approached their camp, Hiccups family got into defensive position but upon sniffing this mysterious new rider they realized three things.

One this rider was female.

Two she has the scent of the Alpha upon her.

And three they smelt the same sort smell that came from their boy.

They were cautious but allowed her to see the boy close up, as she examined his face she gasp at the scar on his chin and realized it was her baby boy, all grown up, and riding dragons, just like her.

Hiccup was confused at first until he saw her eyes, same as his, hair colour like his and even her facial features were like his, he knew straight away this was his supposed dead mother.

At first it was kind of awkward for both mother and son, but as time went on the grew a loving parent child bond, she offered him to stay at the sanctuary with her, but declined, not for the reason that he didn't want to but he made a comfortable home in the cove, she was sad but understood, but they both agreed to visit each other from time to time, go on flights, save dragons and maybe even convince some Viking that dragon aren't as bad as they thought.

Today Hiccup was doing his farming, wondering why Astrid was crying, until he heard the flapping of a certain Stormcutter reach his ears and smiled knowing what that meant.

His mom was visiting.

Before the giant dragon could touch the ground, the blue and brown armoured figure jumped off, removing her helmet reveal it to be Valka Haddock, who at this point was smiling as she looked at her son as he ran towards her to give her a hug, these two enjoyed their moment like this as mother and son, sure she wasn't there for most of his childhood but he understood, protecting dragons and hoping that Stoick would keep their boy safe, she was disgusted the way the village treated her son and would of gone after them if Hiccup hadn't told her that it wasn't worth it and to let faith decide, this made Valka proud of him for taking the high road and not getting revenge by destroying them, true honour which they'll never see.

Usually with visits like this they either go exploring, talking about new discoveries of dragons or just plain chatting about what they've been doing since the last time they saw each other, it was at this point that Hiccup wanted to ask his mother what he saw in the forest and wanted to ask her opinion on this.

After telling her what she saw with Astrid in the forest crying while looking at her axe, how she looked different from what she used to be, it was then Valka came to a conclusion.

"Hiccup, you said she was looking at her axe while crying?" Hiccup nodded as Valka carried on "and she seemed so different from when you saw her before you left" again he nodded, this made Valka smile as she patted her sons shoulder making him feel confused.

"My dear boy" she laughed seeing the confusing on her sons face "I think that young Hofferson has a hidden crush on you"

This made Hiccup laugh in disbelief 'Astrid? Having a crush on me? Yeah right' he thought to himself as his laughing continued, after several minutes he finally calmed down only to see the seriousness expression his mother was giving, this sobered him up.

"You got to be kidding me mom, Astrid Hofferson having a crush on me is like Gobber deciding to take weekly baths. It'll never happen" he then stood up and waving his arms about as he paced back and forth while carrying on with his angry debate "this is the same girl who broke her promise to me that we would remain friends! This is the same girl who ignored me when I was getting beaten up! This is the same girl who shunned me out of her life for her own damn honour!" his voice was faltering at this point as tears ran down his cheek "this…..is the same girl….who broke my heart" at this he collapsed to the ground not giving a damn if anyone saw him like this, even his own mother. Valka however felt sad for her son, she can tell he still had feelings for Astrid and that's why it hurt so much, she walked over to her son and embraced him in a comforting hug gently cradling him until he calmed down. She might have missed most of Hiccup's life but by hell will she miss out on it anymore.

**I'll make this a two parter, this story is an experiment to see in my mind how it would be like if the village pushed him to leave. See what you think. I will go the full five years, and yes there will be a happy ending for both Hiccup and Berk, but for now, let the village suffer. Peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there so as promised I worked On this chapter too, but at first it was a one shot ended up being a two parter and now a three parter, mr brain wont shut up. Jut to clarify one thing, they did class Deadly Nadders as Tracker class after HTTYD (look on the dragon wiki) **

**So here it is and as I said before thank you for you patience and to catch up with Rumbling Night Cutter and Foxmorgorths stories as well as many other writers listed in my favorite list.**

**Chapter 2**

**Time Skip**

**Six months later (Nine months since Hiccup self-exile)**

Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the village stood at the docks waiting for the arrival of a certain ship, the flag ship of the Berserker tribe to be exact. For you see once a year the Berserker chief, Oswald the agreeable, and Stoick meet up together to renew the peace treaty that had been going on for over fifty years and Stoick knew this will turn out like it always did a few drinks, a couple of laughs (let's face it he hasn't been the same since Hiccup left and needed cheering up) followed by a big feast and treaty sign the two chiefs depart the way they came, this is what Stoick hoped for.

Too bad the gods were pissed off with him again.

Once the ship touched the docks and tied securely, the gang plank was lowered followed by one of the burly Berserker Vikings who stood to address the Hooligan chief.

"Chief Stoick! Presenting the high Chief of the Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome.."

"Oswald the agreeable?" Gobber asked confusingly, raising his eyebrow.

"Dagur the deranged!" the Berserker finished off before stepping aside to reveal a young burly man with a long-horned helmet, long sword strapped across his back, clad in armour and a large belt with the Berserker crest carved into the buckle. A Skrill to be exact.

Dagur spits on the floor giving off an evil grin as he sees the stunned faces of the Berkians, they weren't expecting this.

Stoick steps forward, standing tall to show his authority to address the young chief.

"Dagur, where's your father?"

Dagur just sticks his nose in the air as he continues to grin "my father has…..retired. He lost the taste for blood. I, on the other hand am starving!" he sings the last word as he quickly retrieves a throwing knife from his belt and looks for his number one target. But as he looks around he notices something missing, in fact two things as he turns towards the Hooligan chief.

"Okay fess up Stoick, where is he?"

Stoick just raises an eyebrow "where's who?"

Dagur starts to glare at the chief "Hiccup! He's not here, where is he?" it was at this point that Gobber butted in, seeing the sad look upon his best friends face.

"We don't either lad, he left over half a year ago and hasn't been heard from since"

Dagur took the information in and just sighed "well this'll be a boring trip for some stupid treaty" shrugging his shoulders "well maybe slaying a dragon or two will cheer me up" snapping his fingers at the teens, much to Astrid's annoyance, to get their attention "show me to your kill ring at once"

"What's left of it" Tuffnut muttered as Dagur glared at him.

"What did you say!?" he growled at the male twin, Dagur wasn't one to take the calm approach to anything. Gobber again butted in to ease the situation.

"What he means is that the ring was damaged badly and we haven't got round to repairing it" he explained to the Berserker chief earning him a confused look.

"What? Then how do you train your people to fight dragons?"

Gobber just shrugged "simple really, all the dragons that were in the arena escaped and since we haven't had a single dragon attack in months now, we couldn't capture new dragons" he explain leaving Dagur to ponder over this new information before grinning "err chief Stock I need to have a word with my second in command, I'll meet you at the great hall later"

Stoick looked confused "so you don't want a tour of the village?" but Dagur just waved him off "nah, once you've seen one crummy Viking village, you've seen them all" he finished off giving a fake yawn. Stoick was losing his temper with the new chief and would gladly shove his sword through him, if it not been for Gobber reminding him about the hundreds of berserker ships waiting out in the water. Sighing Stoick nodded to Dagur before setting off with the other villagers to the great hall, a round of mead was in order.

Once he knew he and his second in command were alone, Dagur walked toward the opening of the forest just in case before speaking "okay new plan, now that we know there's no threat of dragons anymore, Berk is ours for the taking. Inform the armada to attack on my command. Once we win and we will, I'll kill Stoick and his stumped lackey, enslave the remaining villagers, those who I don't see fit to kill and level the whole island to the ground" he said with an evil chuckle rubbing his hands together.

"That's a brilliant plan my chief" replied the excited berserker.

"And to add for good measure, I'll take that blond shield maiden and have my way with her until she breaks" he finished off with his signature laugh making the other laugh too before silencing him "enough! I'll head to the great hall now, you get the men on the ship ready to attack and inform the armada to follow suit" and with that the departed to carry out this horrendous plan.

Speaking of horrendous, a certain black armoured figure who was hiding in a nearby tree heard the whole conversation go off, and even though we cannot see his face, his eye's say it all, he was angry, even if he wasn't part of the village anymore, he can't let them be destroyed by that deranged arsehole. With that his jumps from tree to tree heading back to the cove, it's time to see which one will win. A berserker armada or Hiccups family of dragons.

Later in the great hall the villagers were numbing their headaches with tankards of mead, glad for when the berserkers leave and take their chief with them. The only people that weren't drinking were Stoick, Gobber, the Hoffersons and Fishlegs. The all knew something was up and wanted to stay alert just in case. Astrid in particular was keeping an eye on Dagur, the second he walked off the boat she disliked him instantly, she remembers every treaty he came to with Oswald that he would make Hiccups life a living hell, last time nearly drowning him, but at the thought of Hiccup sent her into a guilt trip remembering she could have been there for him, but like everyone else, she simply ignored him. The more she thought about it the more it became apparent that Hiccup took a lot of abuse over the years, abuse he didn't deserve.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stoick cleared his throat silencing everyone, this indicated that it was time for the two chief's to sign the annual peace treaty once again and then things could get back to normal, well normal-ish.

"It's is time for the two chief's to sign the peace treaty once again" Gobber shouted holding out the parchment containing all the terms and conditions to it. He first hands it to Stoick who signs it immediately, Gobber then passes it onto Dagur, but what came next shocked the Hooligan tribe.

Dagur picked up the parchment and rips it in half, this was a bad sign because this indicated that Dagur doesn't want peace and war will break out, he then jumps onto the table, sword in hand as his Berserker army surround him as they head out of the door ready to fight "sorry to disappoint you fatso but we will be taking this island for the Berserker tribe" he said pointing his sword in the direction of Stoick who at this point got his war hammer out followed by the rest of the Hooligan tribe. The Berserkers got into battle stance as soon as they were out in the open to which the Hooligans did the same.

Suddenly Dagur laughed "you fools! Did you forget about my armada who are ready and waiting for my signal to attack" he said with a smirk before raising his sword to indicate the full on attack. But after a few seconds Dagur was confused, there should be bloodshed right about now so he raised his sword again, still nothing. He then looked at Gobber who had a bewildered yet amused look on his face as he indicated for the Berserker chief to look behind him, to which he did in total shock and an unexpected surprise.

For where his vast armada fleet once stood is now floating piles of burning wood and dead bodies, not a single ship left standing except for the one docked in Berk port, Dagur just looked on at what just happened until he saw what caused it.

Dragons, hundreds of dragon, in perfect formation hovering around the now destroyed fleet but what caught his eye was in the centre of the formation. A single black dragon coming towards Berk with what appears to be someone in black riding on top of it, twin axes at the ready the second it touch the ground.

The Berserkers thinking this'll be an easy win all charge at once to kill the rider and its dragon, but to their utter most surprise, they were struck down by the lone rider, axe blades cutting through swords and armour like they were made of butter until there were only but a few warriors left.

Dagur, who at this point recover from his shock saw he was without his armada and very few soldiers Decides now is the time to make a retreat leaving his men behind as he dodges past Hooligan after Hooligan shouting for the remaining men of his boat to set sail to which he jumps onto as it leaves the port he then turns around towards the village who have taken out the remaining Berserkers left behind, he looks at Stoick who glares back at him.

"I will have my revenge Berk! You lied to me and made me look like a fool!" Dagur shout as the villagers look upon the shrinking ship.

"Well let's be honest, you didn't need much help in that did you" came a voice behind him, as he turned around he saw the rider and his black beast hovering over his boat causing Dagur to jump back in surprise, wondering if he'll use his dragon to kill him "oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" he said as he started hovering closer to the Berserker chief as the other dragons hover around the ship "unlike you Dagur, I have loyalty and honour, so I'll let you live, as you limp back home without your Armada" the rider then starts to ascend, but what he didn't know what that Dagur had a throwing knife behind him to which he produces out throwing directly at Hiccup, however even though Hiccup didn't know a certain small dragon did, one who produces smoke and loves metal as it grabs hold of the knife mid-air and takes off, This caught the attention of Hiccup who glares at the bewildered chief "well since you like to throw metal objects, I'll leave you with one last gift" he said as he cupped his mouth and howled making a certain dragon noise. With that Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragon depart as a large smoke cloud came zooming towards the boat, engulfing it.

After a few minutes of a screaming, the cloud departed leaving behind a collapsed boat with the crew holding on for dear life to the planks as Dagur has a look on his face that he thought he'd never have in his life.

Defeated.

Meanwhile back on Berk the entire village watch in amazement as they witnessed everything, but they also experience fear at what this rider could do to them. They soon will get their answer as the black dragon lands on the dock as his rider jumps off to address them. Stoick walks towards the front followed by Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs, all four looked directly at the rider as the rest of the village watch the black dragon with interest and fear.

"I am chief Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, may I ask who I am addressing?" Stoick asked breaking the awkward silence.

Hiccup knowing that if his real voice came out then his cover would be blown, opted for a deeper voice "I go by many names, however you may call me Riddari" he said with a bow.

Stoick didn't know what to make of it, but he still need to know what this rider of those demons wanted from him "and what intention or demands does Riddari want from us for saving us from absolute defeat?" he waited for the demands to come flooding in, something like this doesn't go without wanting something. But what he didn't expect was the answer that was prepared for him.

"Nothing" Hiccup replied leaving the chief confused.

Still, Stoick decided to press on, there must have been a reason why he did what he did "surely there must have been a reason why you helped us"

Hiccup sighed knowing his dad would ask this "there was a reason, call it a debt owed" this really confused the villagers, wonder who he owed the debt to and a big one at that "if you're wondering who I owed it to, it was a boy who used to live among you, auburn hair, slim build, slightly shorter than me, seemed by himself even though he told me he wasn't" Hiccup explained as the villagers gasped at who he was describing "he saved my life after I came out worse in a battle, treated my wounds and stayed until I was completely healed, I got to know the lad, about his life here, the good, which wasn't much, and the bad which I found appalling however he never held any hate towards you lot, so when I asked how could I repay him for his kindness he told me to keep an eye on Berk in case something like this happened" the expression on the villagers faces went from surprise to guilt instantly remembering how they treat the boy in question and yet never drove himself to hate them "That boy, despite all you did to him, still wanted you safe. That's loyalty and honour there for you and at such a young age" he finished his speech before bowing a farewell as he walked back towards his dragon a certain blond shield maiden came walking towards him but Hiccup didn't flinch as he turned around, coming eye to eye with Astrid, he was waiting for her to get mad and punch him.

But it never came as Astrid looked down at her boots as she starts to speak "please, can you tell us where he is" she softly begged making Hiccup raise an eyebrow under his mask, wondering why she would beg to know where he is, Hiccup bowed his head before shaking it "sorry young shield maiden, he told me not to say a word where he is, he told me when he is ready, he'll return" Astrid bowed her head and nodded in acceptance knowing it would be useless to threaten Riddari, but she still carries on speaking "okay, well if you do see him again, could you tell him from me I'm very, very sorry for everything, I didn't know how bad my actions would be, I-I guess he has more honour and loyalty than any of us" she said nervously not looking up to Hiccup, but he gently placed his finger under her chin and slowly lifted up her head so she was looking at him and the first thing he sees is her eyes watering up like she was about to cry, Hiccup has seen her cry from a distance since his self-exile and to see it again nearly breaks his heart "I'll see to it he gets the message lass" and with that hops onto Toothless as he takes off into the air, leaving the gawking villagers and a hopeful Astrid to watch as he heads off towards the one person he can talk to about this. His mother.

**Several hours later at the dragon sanctuary**

Valka was preparing to cook supper, knowing Hiccup would be visiting soon, as Hiccup sent a terrible terror to her with a note saying so. Now I must point out that Valka is not a very good cook, in fact during one of her attempts at baking bread, Hiccup tried to cut it in half using a knife made of Gronkle iron and the blade snapped, another time Hiccup had one of her loafs in one of his saddle bags as he was helping her with dragon trappers, one of the trapper shot an arrow at him, it missed but tore a hole in the bag with the loaf in it causing it to fall out and land on the boat, well through it to which the boat sank, it was then on that Hiccup decided to teach his mom how to cook, starting with the basics, boiling an egg, making a stew, cooking a fish. Hiccup had no choice but to cook back in the village, it was either starve to death at home or go to the hall and get bullied, so he taught himself, with help from Gobber at first, how to cook, and unlike Valka is very good at it so it was obvious he would be the one to teach her.

As Valka was placing the cooked cod onto a place, she heard the familiar screech of a Night Fury and smiled knowing her son was here, she quickly place the supper on the plate and rush out of her cave just in time to see Hiccup and Toothless land, but her happiness turned to worry as Hiccup got off Toothless, he removed his helmet and threw it on the ground in frustration, his face was a mix of anger, sadness and confusion, Valka had to find out.

"Son, you okay?" she asks as Hiccup replies with a shrug. Knowing something it wrong just goes straight to it "okay what happened" she finished crossing her arms indicating she'll not let this go until it was said.

Hiccup sighs knowing where his stubbornness came from decides to just tell her what happened. The overhearing of the Berserkers, Valka scowled at the mention of that tribe, even more now that Dagur was the chief now, saving Berk using his dragon, she wasn't happy he used the dragons to attack but seeing as it was Dagur and the armada being dishonourable let it slide, confronting the Berkians that it was a promise made by himself to protect the village, Valka felt pride, even after all they did to him he still remained loyal and honourable towards Berk, but what got him most was Astrid, last time he mentioned her he got upset not knowing where his feelings were taking him, now she could see there was something deeper, like he wanted to not like her but deep down he does, Valka could only smile remembering her youth when Stoick did the same thing with her, he tried not to like her at first but as time went on he found himself falling more and more for her, so when Hiccup finished talking he asked for any answer to help him. Valka knew what to say.

"Son" she gently grabs him by the shoulders so he's looking directly at her before continuing "I know why you feel like this, and it's perfectly natural, many people go through it, Hel even dragons do too. What this…" she pointed to his head "is telling you is to not like Astrid, however this…" she pointed to his chest where his heart is "is telling you a different story, your brains saying not to like her after she put you through so much, whereas your heart is telling you that you still like her" she chuckle looking at his bewildered expression, it was priceless "you're just like your father in many ways, and this is one of them" Hiccup looked sad remembering his father, how he wish for him to be proud of him, but on another note he took in what his mother said, yeah deep down he still liked her, but still his brain was still debating about the past, his heart however saw through the logic, telling Hiccup that the past is the past, and must walk the path of the present in order to make it to the future, and for once both his brain and his heart agreed adding that she was sorry for everything, the question now is Hiccup able to forgive her or still live in the past.

Sighing, he smiled knowing he's can't live in the past and now Astrid sees how much he contributed to the village. Valka saw her son's expression change instantly and smiled too knowing he figured it out in the end so carried on talking "son, if you want to show her you forgive her, then give her something from the heart, something she'd cherish till ragnarok itself" Hiccup thought about it for a few seconds until he came up with an idea, he knew what he had to do, but it required his forge in the cove.

His stomach suddenly rumbled indicating he was hungry, after all he just took out an armada and scared the living shit out of one of his bullies. Supper first then forge work later.

**Time skip**

**Six months later (Fifteen months since Hiccups self-exile from the village)**

*Bang! Clank! Bang! Bang!*

This was all that could be heard in this part of the forest where the cove was, Hiccup, who had turned sixteen a few weeks ago and had changed significantly, both mentally and physically. Even though he was still thin, there was easy sign of lean muscles all over his body, not Viking like bulges but one that would still make him look good. Over a year of playing and training with dragons as well as the constant forging work built up his strength and sharpened his reflexes. For you see Hiccup decided to make weapons to sell to others via trade boats, mainly trader Johann who Hiccup had shared his secret about dragons to which Johann excitedly accepted and kept in respect, he always liked Hiccup and his crazy imagination, he always said it made him unique and he was right, he did something no tribe in the archipelago had even done for over three hundred years, he stopped the dragon raids. Hiccup share tales in his adventures on the back of Toothless to which Johann shared these stories to others along his travels, and one name came up every time a new tale was told.

Fishlegs. Johann told Hiccup all about the large boy always asking about these particular stories, which didn't surprise Hiccup considering that both he and Fishlegs were alike in most parts, particularly learning. If it hadn't been for him getting bullied by his peers, he would have thought those two would have been friends, but Hiccup knew that if Fishlegs befriended him then he would be subjected to the same bullying as he was. Hiccup, as painful as it was being alone, couldn't do that to him and so kept at neutral boundaries.

But what Hiccup was surprised at was that Fishlegs had an intact mace, the same quality as the ones he made. Thinking back, he did remember making Fishlegs a mace a couple of years ago and his surprised expression turned into a happy one.

Back to his work, Hiccup feeling the sweat from the constant heat of the forge looked at the new weapon up and down to check for any flaws. Nodding in approval, he lays it down as he makes his way towards the lake, taking off his clothes as he jumped into the water to cool off. The water was clean and refreshing as it hit Hiccups bare chest, the sweat washing away as he relaxed, sure he could have a hot bath thank to his designs using hollow cylinder pieces of metal called pipes and dragons fire he could have a hot soothing bath anytime, but when you've been working in a hot area for quite some time, the cold water seems to balance him out.

Hiccup opens his eyes and looks towards the forge, or more specifically, the new weapon he created, he spent a very long time getting it right. He wasn't a slow blacksmith, far from it, he could craft weapons within a few hours with a good amount of quality. But this weapon had to be absolutely perfect, perfect sharpness, perfect balance and the right amount of detail to rival even the blacksmiths of Asgard. Hiccup departs from the water and heads towards the weapon, carefully picking it up to examine every single edge of it.

Hiccup suddenly hears the flapping of wings and smiles knowing who that is as he looks up to see the black figure he knows well as his best friend, Toothless who just returned from a morning flight between Berk and dragon island as well as a nice breakfast of fish to which he drops some into a large container before land on the ground to happily greet his human companion with a few licks making Hiccup laugh.

Suddenly Toothless caught scent of something behind Hiccup, something metallic. Hiccup noticing Toothless' curious reaction smiled before showing him what he made.

It was a double headed axe, Toothless' expression went from curious to unimpressed seeing his human brother make tons of these thing before, so just decided to snort making Hiccup roll his eyes "yeah yeah I know bud, you're probably thinking what's so special about this weapon considering I've done loads beforehand" Toothless replied with a nod as Hiccup carried on "but this one bud, this one is special, this one I'm giving to Astrid Hofferson" he finished off with a smile. Toothless however started growling, he didn't like the blond girl, she was the one who caused Hiccup to finally snap, caused him frustration every time she got into his head and even made him cry, no this girl was the cause of his suffering and yet, despite that, Hiccup made her a new weapon, the more Toothless thought about it, the more it made sense to which he raised one of his scaly eyebrow and smirked at Hiccup knowing why he was doing it. Hiccup caught on and glared at the Night Fury in front of him "now put that thought out of your head right now! It's nothing like!" Hiccup said nervously, Toothless could see right through the young adult and tilted his head as if to say 'yeah right' but Hiccup tried to deny it once again "look bud, she wants to be forgiven, she now understand what my impact around the village did for everyone, and this…" he said holding out the axe "is a way of showing her I forgive her, plain and simple" he started to smile as he carried on "and I finished it at the perfect time too, if I remember correctly, today she turns sixteen if my calculations are correct" he started to count the days in his head remembering that Astrid was born a few weeks after his birth, had it not been for him being born two weeks early there would be a week between the two, but Hiccup like his father was stubborn, adding to his mother's curiosity he decided he wanted to be born early to which Valka still tells him every time he thinks himself weak.

Hiccup put down the axe as he donned his black armour and helmet, he didn't want to reveal who he was just yet.

Little did he know a certain black dragon had his own plans.

**That morning with Astrid**

Astrid didn't want to celebrate. She knew sixteen a huge milestone to becoming an adult and should have been important to her, but for some reason she didn't feel like it.

For several months now she waits for either a reply from Riddari telling her Hiccup forgive hers or from Hiccup himself.

For six months she waited and hoping, but nothing.

Thought kept going through her head. Did Hiccup not forgive her? Did Riddari even tell him?

As she laid in her bed she knew she had to face it and put on a fake smile, she knew her family, friends and most of the village would be celebrating her birthday, but deep down she felt like she didn't deserve it.

She gets out of bed, putting on her traditional attire as well as strapping her mother's axe to her back, maybe killing a few trees might cheer her up.

Throughout most of the morning she never remembered much, she couldn't focus on anything. Her parents wishing her happy birthday, the presents they gave her, which included a new fur hooded coat or even the villager wishing her the same as she heads to the great hall for breakfast, but despite all the cheery good morning and happy birthdays, she couldn't get that worry out of her head, she would take a boat and find Hiccup herself but the last time she suggested that, Stoick stopped her before showing her the letter Hiccup left for him stating he will kill himself if they did try to look for him, so with that idea out of the window she decided to do the one thing that sometimes helped her out when she felt like this.

And she had her mother's axe with her so why not?

She sneaks out of the hall and runs out of the village through the forest and towards her special spot where she can take her frustration out on the trees.

Removing the axe from her back she starts straight away screaming every time she swings the axe down into her nearest victim, but because of the age of the axe, no matter how much she sharpened it, couldn't make a decent enough cut into the wood.

But this would never stopped Astrid Hofferson, she swung time after time, screaming her frustration out.

But after hours of 'venting out' everything, she slumps on the grassy ground, sweat pouring off her as she settles her breathing.

"Yeah, I think you got them all" came a deep familiar voice from out of nowhere, Astrid lifts herself up as she looks around where the voice came from, but because of the dense forest and the echoing of his voice she couldn't pinpoint where he was.

Hiccup, dressed in his black armour decided to put her out of her misery by making himself known.

As Astrid turned around to the dark lean figure, she didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed at his appearance in the darkness of the trees he seemed more menacing yet attractive at the same time, but she shook that thought out of her head as she realized who she was standing in front of and more importantly how long she had waited for a reply from him.

"Where have you been?!" she shouted out of frustration as she furrowed her eyebrows, but somehow Hiccup knew this would happen seeing as he didn't flinch one bit.

Hiccup just shrugged and casually walked to the nearest tree before resting his back on it "yeah sorry about that, had a few run-in's while looking for Hiccup, that lad never seems to stay still most of the time" Hiccup explained in the deep voice hiding his own nasally one, he smirked when he saw the worried look on Astrid's face 'she must have thought I, Hiccup, was in the middle of that trouble' he thought to himself, true he was but as Riddari but he wasn't going to tell her that, yet. He decided to ease her thoughts as he carried on "oh don't worry, Hiccup wasn't involved in this, but our old friend Dagur was" Hiccup kept the smirk as he see her relieved face knowing Hiccup was safe and scowling that Dagur was still at it.

She decided to press her luck and ask what happened, but as if Hiccup could read her thoughts beat her to the question by answering it "Dagur the Deranged found a Skrill in a block of ice and set it free" at this Astrid put her hands over her mouth to stop her gasping, she knew that Berserker was deranged but that was taking it too far, she had heard stories of the Berserker tribe riding on the back of the lightening dragons, after all it was on their crest.

Hiccup however remained calm and shook his head before carrying on "they should have changed his name to Dagur the Stupid" Astrid look at him with confusion before realizing what he was say "so I take it you defeated Dagur, again, and the Skrill" she asked, she was getting quite impressed with him even though he's thrown his lot in with dragons.

Hiccup started moving his arms about while his shoulders bobbed up and down "well, defeated Dagur yes, the Skill, no" he could see she was about to ask why so beat her to it again, he was getting good at that "you see Miss Hofferson, the Skrill was scared, I mean how would you feel being trapped in ice for decades only to be freed by a maniac like Dagur, chained and shackled to do their bidding" Astrid took in all his words before replying "point taken, but what did you do with it" if she could see under his helmet she would see a big smile form upon his face "I befriended her" he simply said making Astrid raise an eyebrow at how he knew it would be a female dragon, Hiccup, seeing her expression, shook his head again before carrying on "don't ask me how I know, you'll only blush" Astrid merely just rolled her eyes as she listened on "anyway, after befriending her, we noticed she was searching for something, at one of the dragon sanctuaries, she kept looking over the nests of other dragons but always became sad after each one, I then realized she must have had a family and she was searching for them. Being a strike class, she's intelligent but her tracking isn't as excellent like certain classes" Hiccup looked up to the sky before taking in a deep breath "lucky enough I had a tracker class dragon to help" now Astrid was totally confused, she never heard of tracker class dragons she had to ask "okay what dragon was this 'tracker class' dragon then?"

Hiccup merely looked at her as he answered "a Deadly Nadder" Astrid looked at him like he just turned into a Zippleback as she shook her head before speaking "no, Nadders are sharp classed dragons, the book of dragons clearly states…" "The book is wrong!" Hiccup sharply cut her off as she looked at him with shock, it was the first time Riddari snapped at her, for some reason it felt very familiar, Hiccup didn't see her expression as he carried on "all the book says that a dragon is extremely dangerous and to kill on sight" this made her suspicious, the book of dragons is a book only Berk has so how did an outsider like Riddari know what was in it.

Hiccup saw this and decided to change the subject back to his story "anyway, we tracked down the Skrills family using our tracker class and that was the end of that, my next task was to find Hiccup, when I did eventually, took a couple of weeks, I told him about you and what you had asked of me to say to him" Hiccup looked directly at her as he walked slowly towards her holding something in his left hand, it looked like a weapon, and Astrid saw this and went into a defensive stance thinking Riddari wanted to kill her, Hiccup just shook his head "typical, you see a weapon and you assume I'm here to finish you off" he said as he tossed the weapon into the air towards Astrid as she catches it.

Astrid looks at the weapon and can't believe her eyes, it was a double headed battle axe, brand new and a quality she hasn't seen since her last axe, she suddenly looked from the axe in her hand to Riddari realizing who made this for her, Hiccup simply nodded before carrying on "he says he forgives you and happy birthday" Astrid didn't know what to make of it, the fact Hiccup forgave her or that he remembered her birthday, but one thing she didn't know, her eyes were watering up as a smile grew on her face, she wish Hiccup was here now.

Hiccup smiled underneath his helmet as he called for Toothless to come pick him up "well Miss Hofferson, I take it you like your gift" she couldn't speak so simply nodded as Hiccup took in his pride as he waited for he Night Fury friend to come pick him up.

Little did he know Toothless was sneaking up behind until he was close enough and before Hiccup knew it, the black dragon had got his gummy mouth around Hiccups head. Hiccup didn't know what was going on until it was too late, his helmet came off and Toothless flew off with it in his mouth, Hiccup, with his face exposed pointed his finger up into the air as he shout "thanks for nothing you useless reptile!" but as he turned around to see Astrid, her face said it all.

She was stunned at what she was seeing right now, she was seeing a ghost she'd thought she never seen before, and definitely not like the way he looks now, all the baby fat was clearly gone and the scars on his face only make him even more handsome in her opinion, but she could still see his face was just the same.

"H-Hiccup?"

Hiccup gave a nervous grin 'da da da I'm dead' he thought to himself wondering what she'll do now, maybe kill him with the axe he made, that would be ironic.

"B-but y-you're Riddari, the dragon conqueror" she said weakly Hiccup merely rolled his eyes "yeah I never like that title, I prefer dragon rider"

Astrid didn't reply back as she was still trying to process everything in her head she still couldn't believe what she is seeing, Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the boy who's only weapon he could carry was a dagger, who wouldn't fight back to save his life, was Riddari all along, who could take out a whole armada of Berserkers and even throw a battle axe with ease. It was all too much for Astrid to take in as she goes crossed-eyed before collapsing onto the ground. Hiccup watched the whole thing before sighing "well that went well" he said sarcastically as he looks over the unconscious shield maiden knowing he can't leave her on the ground like this and since Toothless flew off to gods knows where decided the best course of action would be to carry her so getting onto one knee to gently pick her up, bridal style, as he walk along with ease back to the cove.

**Later on at the cove**

Astrid awoke several hours later feeling comfortable and warm in a bed of furs, she wondered why 'was it just a dream' she thought to herself 'it felt so real' she stretched as she felt the softness of the fur over her body, the comfortableness of the pillow behind her head and the blue sky above.

"Wait, blue sky?" she whispered suddenly realized that this wasn't her bed or her room or even her house, in fact, she wasn't in the village. She sits up and looks around to take in her surroundings, but what she sees leaves her in awe.

A beautiful cove with green grass surrounding a clear blue lake, various buildings and structures scattered around the area, all doing different jobs, is she in another village, it looks so strange to her, it didn't seem too Viking-like, something she was used to, but it felt familiar particularly the contraptions connected to the buildings and structures, and it seemed to her they all had a purpose, from the strange metal thing spurting out water onto crops to a strange wheel by the waterfall that moves when water hits it. All this time she doesn't notice the auburn haired teen sat not too far from her until he made himself known.

"Nice view isn't it" Hiccup said startling the blond shield-maiden as she was about to ready her axe, but as she looked down she saw her mothers axe was missing, she looked around for it until she spots Hiccup tossing it around in his left hand like it was nothing.

"Nice axe, very unbalanced I see, and passed it's sharpening limit, I would say good as a wall mount, but for killing tree's?" he started waving hand left and right in one spot, signifying he wasn't sure.

Astrid however wasn't looking at the axe now, she was looking at the guy holding the axe, she couldn't believe it, it was Hiccup alright, but she remembers the scrawny excuses of a Viking who couldn't fight to save his life, but here right now was an entirely different Hiccup, this Hiccup could not just only fight one, but a whole armada of Berserker. He can also command the dragons without any effort, and something else she realized as her senses came back to her, she asked Riddari to find Hiccup and say she's sorry for everything when he was there all along.

"Hi-Hiccup..." was all she could say.

Hiccup however simply rolled his eyes "yes, we established that earlier on, please don't say you're going to faint again" he groaned not wanting to wait hours for her to wake back up again. Astrid, a little annoyed at Hiccup's tone towards her, decided to stomp closer to him so they were face to face with each other but as soon as she was close to him, she did the one thing that would cheer herself up and punch Hiccup on the arm.

Bad move on her part as she realise Hiccup had something he didn't have the last time she did that to him. Pure solid muscle and a very strong set of armour.

"Ow ow ow shit ow!" Astrid screamed as she shook hand of the pain, Hiccup however wasn't fazed at all , just looked on in amusement as he shook his head "really Astrid, I've been gone for over a year and you wouldn't think I'd have learnt to protect myself ? Just look around!" he shouted the last part which echoed all throughout the cove "I spent all my time here with only the dragons as company, and they love to play games, well mainly Toothless and Hookfang" this made Astrid stop and look at him like he was a Zippleback "Toothless and Hookfang? Who in the nine realms is Toothless and Hookfang?" she asked, she would guess dragons but who were these two he was talking about. Hiccup just shrugged before answering "A Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare, he seemed to be very happy not being in that cage" Astrid just looked at him again strangely but caught on to what he just said 'cage?' she wondered before clicking on "wait, you were the one who freed the training dragons and blew up the arena!" she shouted loudly scaring a few Terrors out of a tree, but Hiccup still didn't seem fazed by this either, I suppose living with roaring dragons for so long you get used to loud noises but he still decided to reply back "yes! Yes I did Astrid, I freed them , it wasn't right to keep them locked up knowing what their fate would be for them" Astrid just stood there, open mouthed, at what she just heard "you're defending these beasts?! Don't you realize they've killed hundreds of us?!" she retorted back, this did cause a reaction with Hiccup, but one she remembers all too well, one that caused him to leave in the first place "and we killed thousands of them! And just like us they had no choice!" Astrid looked at him again, not strangely, but now curious "what do you mean Hiccup?" Hiccup only sigh knowing it would have to be told some day, he just didn't expect it to be his crush. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he gestures for Astrid to sit down as he goes through with detailed accuracy of the night he flew to close to the nest getting caught in the Red Death control, how he found out what was really going on and that the dragons were just pawns so that she could eat while they got the blame, how he had enough and formed a plan to deal with this colossal dragon, taking down the Red Death thus releasing the dragon from her hold and setting them free, he left out meeting his mother, that's something she always told him, Valka rather have herself revealed by herself than by anyone else, how he discovered so many dragons including a device called the dragon eye which helped discover more dragon spices including another tracker class one he named the Rumblehorn, he even boasted about how many times he thwarted Dagurs plans over and over again. By the end of it all Astrid was speechless.

"H-hiccup, wow, just wow" was all she could say, she hung onto Hiccups every word, and she had to admit that he even surpassed her, riding dragons sounds like something they should have been experiencing all this time, if only they thought like Hiccup and looked beyond the flying beasts.

Wait what was she saying? She was complimenting Hiccup? What was wrong with her, all she could do for the last year was think about Hiccup, all his expressions, his witty humour, his thirst for knowledge to situations instead of going head on like a Viking would normally do and does she dare think about it, actually think he looks cute before, but now, with the baby fat got and the lean muscles as well as the scar across his eye, look hot.

'What am I thinking?' she thinks to herself 'I'm Astrid Hofferson, I'm a warrior, not a lovesick girls' but she kept wonder why she felt like that all of a sudden. Little did she know Hiccup had moved closer towards her while she was thinking so when she came back to reality she was looking directly into his forest green eyes and suddenly was lost in them, while at the same time Hiccup was lost in her ocean blue eyes to which both young adults never moved for several minutes until a familiar roar was heard across the skies as Toothless came in to land with Hiccups helmet in his mouth. This broke the trance the two were in as Hiccup stood up and rushed toward Toothless tackling the Night Fury to the ground, well attempted to as both rolled about on the grass until Toothless pinned him down and was about to lick him until Hiccup grabbed a certain spot on one of Toothless' ear nubs with froze him in place "don't try it bud, you know that stuff doesn't wash out" he said sternly as he stood up before releasing the Night Fury from his frozen state "now bud I know your intentions were genuine but it could have been a lot more worse" at this Toothless looked down at the ground while his eyes looked up to Hiccup wide eyed like a scolded puppy, Hiccup simple smirked and shook his head as he scratched the Night Fury behind the ears causing him to purr.

Astrid simply just witnessed the whole thing, she amused that was the Night Fury hearing that noise during the dragon raids but seeing Hiccup treat it like an overgrown puppy was something else, maybe he had something going with this. But before she could think anymore she saw Hiccup look into the sky before turning towards her "well Astrid, the sun's starting to set, we best get you back to Berk" he said casually, this actually disappointed her, she wanted to learn more about dragons from Hiccups point of view, but she knew that the Village would go looking for her if she didn't return back soon, so sighed and nodded to acknowledge that he was right.

Hiccup gestured her towards Toothless, she was sceptical at first but complied, she had to trust Hiccup, he could easily kill her if he wanted to and would have the second they met, so slowly she move towards him and his black dragon.

Toothless was weary around the blond girl knowing who she was but the smell of hormones between the two teen suggested that both had a similar attraction to each other so trusted her with his human brother as she hopped on the back of him followed by Hiccup.

"There's one more thing I need to ask of you Astrid" he said as handed her a thick cloth "I can't allow you to know where we live, just yet" Astrid would have argued about this but wanted to gain Hiccups trust again, so complied and wrapped the cloth tightly around her head covering her eyes, she then held on tightly around Hiccups torso, as well as getting a feeling of his muscles to which she liked as she smiled, and soon they were up in the air.

Hiccup insisted that they take a few laps around the island to make it feel like they're travelling a long distance before landing back in the exact same spot where they found her in the first place. Hiccup was the first one to get off helping Astrid off too as she removed the blindfold seeing that it was now dark.

"Well Astrid, this is where we part ways for now" Hiccup said, his tone indicated that he didn't want to but he knew the village would panic if their best shield-maiden never returned home.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied sound just as unhappy as Hiccup, but as she turned around to say goodbye to him she saw him holding a battleaxe in each hand, her mothers old one and the one he made for her. Hiccup smiled at her as she took the weapons out of his hands "happy birthday Astrid, look after both of these, you got to keep up you warrior image up" he said genuinely as he held out his hand to shake hers.

Astrid however had other plans, she carefully put the axes on the floor and as she was about to reach out to his with hers to shake it, she pulls him close to her as she smashes her lips against his, stunning the dragon rider to which he still looked like after their lips departed "return back soon please Hiccup" and started to walk away but gave him one final few words to seal his trust with her "I'll not say a word to anyone Hiccup, I'll let you be the one to do that" and with that she was gone leaving Hiccup still stood there as Toothless just simply stared at him breaking him of his trance.

"wh-what are you looking at?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well all I got to say you lot a patient buggers, and I thank you for it work has be a complete nightmare, short staffed and demand both work and home but here we are, a little christmas treat as i finish off this what it was suppose to be a one shot, yeah shot 3 time :D but enough about that here we are with part 3 and the last of it. Enjoy.**

**Fair warning, there's a lot of time skips**

**Chapter 3**

**Time skip 2 months**

**The village**

Stoick slowly opened the door to his home, shielding his eyes from the morning sun while trying to sustain a headache.

Or in the case a hangover.

He seem to noticed that since his son left the village, he has felt more depressed than ever, even more so since he lost his wife.

He feels like the drink numbs the pain, but only for a little while before it comes back for vengence the next day.

As he looks around he sees the same scene every morning.

Some villager setting up stalls getting ready for the daily trade of food drinks and furs.

Some are still sceptical that they'll be attacked by dragons, of course that hasn't happened in over a year now.

Most of the wives doing their daily runs while still having time to gossip, some things to do with their own families, other things about the mysterious dragon rider who saved them from the Berserker armada.

'These women can hold a gossip till Ragnarok' he thought to himself, which was a bad move considering it made his head hurt more.

Headache aside he still concentrates and looks around the village some more until he spots the teens with their...very unusual new attitudes.

First was Snotlout, he looked exhausted, mainly due to gathering fish for the freeze.

'It's funny' he thought to himself 'a few year ago, everyone wanted him to be the next chief after I stepped down instead of Hiccup, but ever since he wet himself in front of one lone terrible terror on the beach, causing him to scream like a little girl. That thought was drifted to one side'

He nearly chuckled at that one insident but then remembering Hiccup brought his mood back down again.

He dreadfully missed him, but could understand his leaving.

He would have done it way earlier than his son, or something worse.

It was then he realized right there and then that even though Hiccup wasn't physically strong on the outside, he was the strongest out of anyone on Berk on the inside.

Now he just wanted his son back and for him to forgive him.

But Stoick still has the letter he gave him telling him not to look for him, to respect his wishes and let him come back on his own terms.

This is one promise Stoick knows he needs to keep, even if it hurts him.

But shaking his head from all that as he starts walking around the village only to see something very out of place.

The twins walking around and not causing a single bit of chaos.

But to say both of them experienced the hard way as why you shouldn't mess with dragons.

The female twin, Ruffnut was discussing with her brother, Tuffnut, all about the different way to bandage an arm, something she learned from her mother, while Tuffnut was thinking of way to decorate their room with fabrics?

'Very, very unusual' Stoick thought to himself. Sure he had seen the twins with their new hobbies before but every time it still didn't sink in.

Next came Fishlegs, the stocky boy walked with an air of confidence as he held a small book in his hand, while the other occupied his large mace, the one that Hiccup made him years ago and didn't destroy it like the other mutton-heads did.

Fishlegs seemed the one who gained instead of lost as he still read his books, but now he could do it without fear of prejudice from the villagers, after all, the last brainy one they drove out of the village resulted in the worst raid Berk had ever seen for generations, so they weren't making that mistake again and let the boy be, to the large boys delight.

The last of the teens from Hiccup's age group was Astrid, she was coming back from the forest, but what puzzled Stoick mostly was her expression on her face, something he seem to notice for the last couple of months.

She was genuinely happy, which was unusual to him considering that between Hiccup leaving and previously two months ago she was depressed, she felt useless, even to a point where she cried when she though no one was within earshot, but Stoick heard it all, so couldn't understand why she was so happy now.

One thing that came to mind was the new axe upon her back, it was shiny and undamaged, unlike the one her mother gave her when she 'disposed' of her other one.

'Was that the reason she's happy?' he thought to himself as he watches her go from the forest directly to her home.

It was then that Stoick wanted to know more about where she got that new axe, but he couldn't just walk up to her and interrogate her about it, that would be bad for both him and her.

So thinking about it, he decided to head to the only other person on the island who could give him a straight answer without worry.

Gobber

**The forge**

Gobber was busy pound away at a few broken tools that somehow snapped in two.

"Thor's soiled skivvies! Wha have these mutton heads bein diggin' up?" he shouts as he sees the huge cracks and dents in the shovel he holds in his hand wondering how they managed to break it this time.

But in one way he already knew why, since it was his old apprentice that crafted these and many other things to perfection so could understand that these tools would break easily.

Gobber sigh as he remembers Hiccup, he too misses the sarcastic toothpick, the forge hasn't been the same since he left, no crazy inventions putt him on edge, no sarcastic remarks, no crazy ideas to make lives easier.

He missed it all.

As he was taking a walk down memory lane, he didn't notice the chief walk into the building, directly towards him, tapping him on the shoulder, nearly scaring the living daylights out of the old blacksmith and causing him to accidentally throw the broken shovel out of the window, which hit a very surprised and slightly angry yak.

"Great Odin's ghost Stoick! Are yer trying te send me te Valhalla early!?" Gobber shouts, holding his hook hand to his chest as Stoick stands there trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Gobber, didn't mean to scare you" he said trying to stifle a laugh.

Stoick shook his head trying regain his senses as he looks at his old friend once again "Gobber I need to ask you a question"

Gobber who recovered from his near heart attack gestures for Stoick to proceed.

"Do you know where Astrid got her new axe from?" he simply put it, taking the old blacksmith by surprise.

"Her new axe?" Gobber replies as he ponders what his friend told him.

Now as he came to think about it, he did notice Astrid not come in daily to get her mothers axe sharpened, in fact she only came once to get it sharpened, and even then she didn't seem to be in a hurry for it to be finished, but by the look on her back, she had a new one, shinier and looking at it was well crafted, even from a distance he could see it was to a quality that Hiccup would make of it.

'But how?' He wondered at the time 'she destroyed her last axe Hiccup gave her, how can she have another, and more to the point how did she get it?'

Thinking a bit about the last year, from all that happened with the Berserkers and Astrid change of moods, what could have caused all to get her a Hiccup-crafted axe?

And then it hit him as he stared at Stoick before speaking.

"Stoick do ye remember after Dagur was defeated by tha' dragon rider, jus' before they left?" he asked as he watched the chief ponder his own memories of that day.

It was odd to see how someone could rider a dragon let alone take down a whole armada, but he did recall one thing.

"Astrid asked them to find Hiccup and apologise for her own actions" as he pondered that thought it would make sense that this Riddari did get hold of his son and Hiccup, being not one to hold a grudge, made her a new axe.

He just hoped that one day Hiccup would forgive him one day.

But he can't worry about that for now, as he just remembered what today was, which made him smile a bit as he turn to the old blacksmith.

"Well I might as well not worry about that for now Gobber, I have an important event to get started first" Stoick said before turning and walking out of the door leaving Gobber face palming himself knowing what gods forsaken thing his chief was on about.

**A little while later on a small island away from Berk**

"A regatta?" Hiccup asked in a groaning dull voice as he and Astrid sat together on the small island watch the Berkian ships sail slowly by.

"Yeah, your father came up with the idea" she replied back in the same tone of voice as Hiccup's.

Hiccup groaned with boredom, he should have guessed his father would do something like this, but deep down, he always assumed he was joking.

But Hiccup remembers the conversation when he was younger about what to do once there was no threat from dragons, outcasts or any other tribes, knowing that if there wasn't to compete against then fights will break out inside the tribe itself.

'But a regatta?' Hiccup thought to himself as he shook his head.

Both young adults laid there in silence thinking the dragons had the right idea and started playing catch with a few sheep on the island.

Hiccup looked towards them as Toothless carried a sheep safely in his gummy mouth while Stormfly chased after him.

This made Hiccup smile as he imagined a game involving dragons and sheep.

His expression must have shown big time as Astrid looked at him in confusion "what are you thinking about Hiccup?" she asked as he kept his eyes closed and still smiling.

"Just thinking of ways where we could involve a game with dragons, sheep and a bit of competitiveness, you know something more fun than watching this" he replied gesturing to the slow moving boats.

At this point Astrid went from confusion to nodding in agreement "yeah like some sort of dragon race"

Hiccup sat upright as he looked at her with enthusiasm "yeah a race where dragons collected sheep around a course"

Astrid smiled and nodded as she got more into the conversation as well "we could have a point system"

"where each sheep collected into a basket is worth one point"

"but only after the racer completes one lap with the sheep in tow, only then will they win the point"

"and something like ten points will win the game"

"unless a bonus round came to play like a black sheep which is worth about ten, so whoever gets that win the game"

"that would be..."

"Fantastic!" they both said in unison, realising their faces were inches from each others, they quickly looked away as both blushed bright red.

"yeah" Hiccup awkwardly said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, sure they kissed that one time but that was a spur of the moment thing.

"Yeah" Astrid said as she rubbed her left arm as she too was nervous.

They stayed like this for a while until Astrid decided to break the silence between them by asking him a question that she wanted an answer for since she found out who he was.

"Hiccup c-can I ask you a question?" she said stuttering a bit.

This took Hiccup by surprise, he never in his life heard Astrid stutter, especially towards him. But he shook it off as Astrid wanted an answer.

"We you just asked me one" he said cheekily as Astrid rolled her eye's before punching his arm.

Unfortunately he was still wear his armour.

"Ouch shit, shit, shit!" she yelled as she shook her hand in pain until the pain subsided before glaring at him.

"Okay two questions, first one, what in the nine realms is that armour made out of?! It looks like black leather but it feels harder than iron!" she said as she points at his chest with her index finger.

Hiccup looked down at his body before shrugging "dragon scales" he simply put it as Astrid looked curiously as the armour more closely.

As she inspected the armour close up she could see that they were indeed scales, pure black, all laying over each layer causing them to blend in with all the rest, no wonder she could never see them from normal distance.

She was quite impressed at what he could make, and yet no one, not even her could see all that until after he left.

This made her frown as she realized that if she never abandoned him in the first place then maybe, just maybe they'd be all riding dragons.

Now she knew her next question needed to be answered.

"Okay Hiccup, my next question" she looked up to meet his forest green eyes, she could see so much passion in them despite most of his life being absolute hell.

"Before you left you said you weren't on Berks side after so much we did to you, in fairness, I would have too, but here you are defending us, stopping the dragon raids, we've had no conflict since Dagur and even then you took out his armada so easily. But here's my question. Why did you protect us after everything we did to you?"

Hiccup sighed as he looked down, but he didn't frown, now one bit as he looked back up to his blond female companion "I was angry Astrid, angry that so many would hurt me just to spite me, but seeing them that one final raid made me realise that you hurt yourself, your pride was damaged by having the worst raid ever, and all because you did something stupid like destroy your best weapons. It was there that I started to pity all of you. So despite my anger towards the villagers, I couldn't watch you suffer at the hands of others"

Astrid just sat there speechless. A thousand thoughts were going through her mind at once, but the one she did pick out from all of made her smirk.

"So" she raised one of her eyebrows while keeping the smirk on her "you didn't to see 'me' suffer?"

Hiccup went wide-eyed as he replayed his last words to her.

"w-well what I m-mean is..." he stuttered as Astrid kept the smirk upon her face.

Hiccup took a deep breath before glaring at her.

"You are despicable Astrid Hofferson"

This only caused her to roll over laughing before Hiccup, still a little cheesed off that she tricked him like that, join in on her laughter.

They were like that for several minutes before Hiccup, trying to catch his breath, suggested they going on a flight over the waters before the sun set, to which Astrid accepted as she climbed aboard the blue and yellow Nadder while Hiccup followed suit upon Toothless before taking off.

Astrid was excited to be up in the air. At first she was terrified, she was on the back of one of the Vikings most ferocious enemies, brought up to believe all dragon were evil. But here she was riding her very own and having fun.

And all because someone gave them a chance.

As she looked over to the lean muscled teen as he ride the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself, she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach, but dismissed it to her body getting used to flying.

But her thoughts were interrupted as she watches Hiccup pointing up ahead in panic.

'Now what could panic him?' she thought to herself, but her question was answered as she looked on in panic.

Coming towards the pair was a dragon. But no dragon Astrid had ever seen before.

It looked like an overgrown white Whispering Death with the snake-like body and thousands of razor sharp teeth.

But the eye's were what scared her the most.

Instead of fully white, these ones were completely red, boring a hole into her very soul.

"H-hiccup!" Astrid stuttered loudly hoping to catch his attention "w-what on Midgard is that thing?!"

Hiccup went from a panicked look straight to stoic as he glared at the giant dragon coming towards him.

"A Screaming Death" was all he said to answer her question.

Astrid was confused "a what?" this time Hiccup did turn to face her.

"A titan-classed Whispering Death except it's screams would be the one thing to kill you instead of its silence!" he shouts as he pats Toothless upon the head to which the Night Fury snorts in agreement at the silent gesture before he turns towards Astrid and Stormfly.

"Astrid wait here" was all he said before he and Toothless sped forward towards the Screaming Death before she could argue.

"Okay Toothless! Evasive maneuver! Lets give it a run for it money!" he shouts as Toothless complies by speeding up, passing by the large white dragon, which followed their lead.

Both dragons were fast, but Toothless was more agile being a smaller size as he zigzagged through some nearby sea stacks, this however didn't bother the larger dragon as it simply smashed right through them.

Seeing that plan not work for them Hiccup urges Toothless up into the the clouds and into their domain followed closely by the Screaming Death.

The white dragon searched all around, but because of the darker clouds and Toothless' scales, he was camouflaged.

This angered it as it started firing multiple blasts around random areas but only one came close, nearly singing Hiccup's hair.

"So that's the way you wanna play it" he said to no one before looking down at Toothless to which the said dragon looked up at him with a gummy smile.

And before the Screaming Death knew it a plasma blast hit it directly at it's side before the pair sped off to a nearby Island with the Screaming Death closing in on them.

Astrid watched in fascination and horror as Hiccup and Toothless speed right to an Island followed closely by the Screaming Death.

She wanted to help.

She wanted to fight.

But what could she do?

And then the idea hit her, she had a dragon of her own.

She gestured for Stormfly to go after them to which she complied by heading straight for the island.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless find a heavily wooded area to hopefully slow the titan winged dragon down.

Deeper and deeper they go not stopping in case it was right behind them.

But as Hiccup glanced back to have a look, he was shocked to find that the large dragon was nowhere.

But what they didn't know until it was too late was the Screaming Death, as a boulder class, had burrowed underground only to emerge directly below them knocking the pair away from each other.

Toothless was knocked into some overhanging branches while Hiccup, while in mid-air, was pinned to a nearby tree by the Screaming Deaths spines.

Unable Hiccup watch with concern as the Screaming Death loomed over him until it came face to face.

Astrid watched in a nearby clearing in horror at seeing Hiccup pinned to a tree with a massive white dragon looking at him menacingly, she closed her eye so she couldn't see.

Meanwhile Hiccup was staring into the dragons red eyes.

No fear, no blinking, just stared into them demon like eyes.

Suddenly the large dragon started to lick the trapped boy with its tongue causing Hiccup to gross out.

"What...oh ewww" Hiccup chuckled as Toothless, who just freed himself from his bush prison, started a throaty laugh watching his rider get slobbered by the Screaming Death.

"You know that doesn't wash out Spike" he exclaimed as the set himself free from his own trap before putting him hand gently onto the giant dragons snout, causing him to purr.

Astrid, after opening her eyes to see why there was laughter, stood there in confusion as Stormfly went to join her fellow dragon companions.

"Well ye know he did miss ya 'iccup" came a familiar that brought fear into Astrid eye's.

With his large frame and wicked grin underneath his black unkempt beard, Alvin the Treacherous stood right in front of Hiccup as the two glared at each other for several second before they did something that shocked the blond shield-maiden even more.

They both started laughing as they grasped each others forearms.

"It's good to see ye boyo" Alvin happily said as he patted the auburn teen on the back.

"Good to see you too Alvin" he replied back with the same happy tone as him.

As the two exchanged pleasantries, and a few insults to boot, Astrid stood there dumbfounded.

Hiccup was casually standing next to Berk sworn enemy as if they've been friends for a long time.

I all was too much for Astrid to take in silence as she interrupted their conversation the best way she knew best.

"What in the nine realms of hell is going on?!" she shouted which startled not only the two males but also all three dragons.

Hiccup looked at her, then at Alvin before smacking his head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh right, right the hatred between the Hooligans and Outcast, I forgot about that" he said to no one in particular.

Alvin was the one thing time to look at him with a raised eyebrow "how could ye forget" he said jokingly.

"Well I've had a lot on my mind, what with Dagur trying to kill me every chance he gets" Hiccup casually explain waving his arms in different directions.

Astrid however wasn't paying much attention to that but more of still trying to figure out the current situation.

"Hiccup, you have some explaining to do right now!" Astrid demanded as she stared at him to which he stared back.

After a minute of constant glaring, Hiccup rolled his eye's as he sat her down and told her the story of how he first came in contact with the Outcast chief, well more like crashed into, but that wasn't his fault, he and Toothless was shot down with several bolas and couldn't control themselves.

He then went on to explain how the Outcast weren't out looking for him for say, he was just in their line of fire. The Outcast were fighting the Berserker's who had gone back on their deal of taking over the archipelago using the Skrill they thawed out and Dagur, being well deranged as well as a spoilt brat, wanted the Skrill to himself, unfortunately he never counted on Hiccup, disguised as Riddari, to come in and do exactly the same thing again only to leave the young chief shocked, literally, saving the Outcasts, minus a few who escaped with Dagur, including savage.

It was then Alvin wanted to learn how to tame the dragons for his own needs.

Hiccup however wasn't as stupid as he looked so proposed a wager, they will duel it out, whoever lost agreed to the winners terms, that being Hiccup will teach them only if they learn to live with the dragons instead of making them fight other tribes, Alvin's term were that Hiccup trains them and the Outcast can take over the other tribes.

Hiccup knew the terms were risky, but he had been trained in several non-viking combat moves, mostly from playing with the dragons, so agreed relucantly.

The duel was long and hard, but in the end Hiccup wore the Outcast chief out using his smaller frame and agility "guessing all those times playing with speed stingers paid off" he laughed as Astrid listened on.

As the fight ended and Hiccup the clear winner, Alvin, even he had to admit defeat, listened on to what they young Haddock boy had to say prior to his terms including a threat that if the dragons are used in war against other tribes, apart from defence, then he'll know about it and destroy the whole island with his own family of dragons.

Alvin reluctantly agreed and so the teach of dragon training began.

The Outcasts took a while to adapt but to the most part found that dragons, when not locked in cages, were more alike to them than they thought and soon bonded with ease, eventually over time, Outcast island was the first of many island to accept dragons as one of their own, on the basis that no war breaks out using them.

Even Alvin, who had spent all his life killing dragons, found his own when a female Whispering Death laid several eggs on the island, including a large red egg, which turned out to be Spike.

As the eggs hatched they would have run amok around the island if their mother wasn't there to keep them in line.

But eventually one hatchling, the Screaming Death, took an immediate bond to the Outcast chief thus the story of the story why Hiccup and Alvin were on friendly terms.

"And that's the whole story Astrid, from then on I have been going from tribe to tribe, making peace between the humans and dragons" Hiccup concluded as he looked at a dumbstruck Astrid.

Astrid meanwhile was thinking what Hiccup said, he's been making peace between humans and dragons throughout the time he left Berk.

In such a short time he managed to do all that?

She knew perfectly well that it would take years or even decades to bring peace to even tribes, let alone between humans and dragons.

She seems to get more and more impressed with the boy that everyone said would never amount to anything, and yet here he is, chatting to Alvin the Treacherous like it was no big deal.

But the one thing he said that she couldn't understand why was that he said he went to different tribes to bring peace to humans and dragons.

But he never came to Berk, only to save them from Dagur.

But before she could ask him why, Hiccup answered for her.

"There is a reason why I didn't come to Berk to bring peace, firstly I wanted to stop the war that Berk and the dragons were fighting, secondly even though I said I hold no grudges against the tribe, you lot were the first to hurt me and my trust will take some time"

The words died out in Astrid mouth as she looked down in shame, not noticing that Hiccup had slowly walked up to her, gently putting his hand under her chin to lift it up as they looked into each others eyes as he smiled.

"The teens first, then the adults" he simply said as she smiled back.

A short while later, Hiccup and Astrid were flying back to Berk, after saying their farewells to Alvin, something Astrid would have to get used to, as they entered the clearing in the forest.

As Astrid climbed off, she looked at Hiccup who looked at her back.

" I'll be back here same time next week, maybe I'll take you to the sanctuary to meet someone special" she nodded in agreement and excitement, she only heard of the sanctuary from what Hiccup told her and she want to go and see it, hopefully now she'll get her chance.

But before he took off Hiccup addressed her again asking her to bring Fishlegs along with her, simply saying one teen at a time before taking off.

This left Astrid puzzled but thought nothing more about it and thought how could she get Fishlegs to come with her next week.

She would have to come up with something cunning.

**Six Days Later. Berk**

In the great hall, sitting by himself, Fishleg was carefully reading a book detailing all of Bork the Bolds extra information on dragon, something he ask Gobber personally about. For a long while the large teen was curious as to how one person could not only command dragons but stop a three hundred year old war.

He wondered if it was possible to train a dragon and even ride one.

He also wished that Hiccup was still around, with both his and Hiccups brain power, they could do the impossible very easily.

But at that, he sighed sadly knowing there would be a cat in hells chance Hiccup would ever come back here after the way they all treated him.

Including himself.

Yes he didn't pick on him and beat him up like the others. But he ignored his pleas for help, he never stood up for him, he never even held a conversation with him while the others were around.

And why? Because he was afraid!

Afraid of being treated just like Hiccup by the others and didn't want that.

Sure he had the build of a Viking but he wouldn't be able to take it, he wasn't Hiccup. Hiccup had his sarcastic comebacks and quick thinking to keep him going, not to mention the infamous Haddock stubbornness he possessed, Fishleg would has cracked after only a few rounds and even would have gone far as to either isolate himself from the outside world or worse, took his own life.

But ever since that day when most of the village burnt all their Hiccup made items and the said boy left, something in Fishlegs snapped. It was then he decided to isolate himself, but not from fear, but because he was pissed off with everyone, they drove the stubborn Haddock to the point of him leaving.

In a way, he was disappointed with the villagers for this.

But most importantly to one certain blond shield maiden.

Speak of the devil, as Fishlegs was still busy reading every single rune in detail, he didn't notice Astrid coming into the hall and sitting on his table until she spoke to which he never looked up but addressed her with a nod.

"Hey Fishlegs" Astrid greeted in a cautious tone, she knew she was still on thin ice after the incident in the ring so could understand if he didn't want to look at her.

"What do you want Astrid?" he replied in a bored tone of voice, like he really didn't want to speak to her. In a way he didn't.

But Astrid wouldn't let this deter her, she wanted to do this, she wanted to, for Hiccup.

The thought of doing this for Hiccup made her blush a bit, was she really falling for him?

But she shook the thought to the back of her mind as she realized she still needed to answer Fishlegs, who at this point was looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

She took a deep breath before just getting right into what she had to say.

"Look Fishlegs I know I wouldn't bother you after...all that. But I want to show you something that might peak your interest" she watched as the large teen raised an eyebrow, curious as what she had to say.

"Go on?"

Now that she had his full attention, she could now put her plan into action.

"Okay, I was in the woods, doing my usual training, when all of a sudden, I came across a dragon" she watched as Fishlegs grew annoyed.

"So? We saw dragons all the time! What makes this one so special?" he ask with annoyance in his voice.

Astrid looked him in the eyes before smiling "because it's a dragon we've never seen before"

Now this did peak Fishlegs interest as he gestured for her to describe it.

"It has a huge wingspan, bigger than a Timberjacks! A long white neck and when it leaves the ground it causes these circular scorch marks on the ground before zooming off!" Astrid finished speaking as she waited for Fishlegs reply.

Within an instant, Fishlegs went from frowning to all out excitement as he stood up, grabbing his book before gesturing for Astrid to lead the way.

Unbeknownst to him, Astrid, who was walking in front, was smirking.

Her plan had worked perfectly.

**The Forest**

It didn't take them long to get to the clearing, since Fishlegs nearly all but ran so he could check out this new dragon so he could archive it for his own personal use.

But as Astrid stopped in the clearing he looked around only to feel down heartened.

There was no new dragon.

In fact there was no dragon at all!

He was about to shout at Astrid for tricking him until she pointed upwards, to which he tilts his head up only to be shocked at what he saw.

It wasn't the dragon Astrid described but something just as rare to see.

A Night fury, the same one Riddari flew on.

Speaking of which the said rider was standing on top of the black dragon before doing some crazy.

He jumped off.

This shocked Fishlegs but as he saw Astrid, he got confused.

She was standing there calmly watching the the armoured man fall off over a hundred feet in the air, but before he could collide with the ground, he pulled something at the side of his legs and suddenly wings popped out, slowing his descent until he landed gracefully at the side of them followed by the Night Fury who only warbled in delight at his riders antics and dramatic entrance.

As Fishlegs was still stunned by what he saw, Astrid had casually walked up to the the masked rider before gently punching him in the chest, causing a dorsal fin to pop up from his back, to the riders annoyance as he rewound it back moaning about wearing out the springs.

"It seems that doing some crazy stunt seems to be your way of making an entrance" Astrid casually said with a smirk on her face as Riddari nervously scratched the back of head with his hand as he laughed.

"Well it's one way to make an impression milady" he replied back as he watched Astrid blush at the mention of his name for her before he turned to the large teen "I see whatever plan you had seemed to work, care to tell me?"

Astrid nodded as she explain about the large winged dragon he told her about a while back to which he laughed "oh you mean a Typhoomerang, nice call" she swore he was smiling at her underneath his mask making her blush a bit.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was confused at the interaction between Riddari and Astrid, she seems comfortable around him and the Night fury 'could this be the same Astrid who was determined only a couple of years ago that she would vow to kill any dragon that she saw?' he thought to himself until he realized that he was being watched by the other two.

"Well at least you're still a deep thinker Fishlegs, from what I heard you kind of isolated yourself from most of the village not long after your last dragon raid" Hiccup said, smiling underneath his mask once again as Fishlegs was taken aback by what he just said.

"H-how did you know about..." Fishlegs began to say but was cut off in surprise as Riddari took off his mask, revealing him to be non other than Hiccup.

Fishlegs to say the least was speechless, here stood his fellow teen, but looking at him at the moment he can see he wasn't the scrawny boy who couldn't lift an axe to save his own life.

This Hiccup was different, physically at least, he was taller about over six foot, his face bared scars of previous battles and long unkempt auburn hair that seemed to be tied up with small braids behind him. But that toothy smile and those eyes gave him away very easily as well as that witty humour.

Hiccup just stood there waiting for Fishlegs to pass out just like Astrid did when she first found out, but what he did expect was the larger teen to rush at him and give him a huge hug.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted with excitement in his voice as he squeezed the living daylights out of him.

Astrid watch with a mixture of amusement and anger. Amusement because of the interaction of Fishlegs crushing Hiccup with his bear hug and anger because he didn't faint when he saw Hiccup like she did. She had to wonder why she did but couldn't understand why.

But she decided to let it go for now until she figured it out for herself but for now she needed to break up this bromance before Hiccup lost all the air in his lungs. And by the look on his purple face, that could happen any time now.

"Let him go Fish, I think you broke a few ribs of his" Astrid said trying not to smile as Fishlegs realized what she meant as he let go of Hiccup before apologising about that.

"S-so was this what you wanted to show me Astrid?" Fishlegs asked as he looked at the blond shield-maiden curiously as she nodded in agreement before turning back towards Hiccup who, after readjusting his armour, started to pet the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself like he was some sort of cat.

"I suppose you'll want to hear the tale of how me and Toothless met" Hiccup said casually without looking at Fishlegs but knew what he was thinking. After all they're both as smart as each other so kind of figure the other out very easily.

Fishlegs nodded as Hiccup gestured for him to sit down as he retold the story from the day at the ring, which Astrid still was ashamed of, from meeting the Night fury in the cove, befriending him to leaving the island via boat only to be picked up later on by the said Night fury.

Fishlegs listened on with excitement once again, he knew dragons weren't mindless creatures but didn't feel brave enough to stand up to voice it out, something he envied Hiccup about. He listened on in shock as Hiccup told of the last dragon raid Berk ever had before going into more detail about how he and Toothless took down the queen who was controlling the dragons thus stopping the dragons attacking, even going into more about all about the dragons he's encountered and even going far as to rewriting his own book of dragons, with better details than just simply 'extremely dangerous, kill on sight' nonsense but more to do with which dragons were trainable and which weren't.

This was then Fishlegs got intrigued, he wanted to see this new book of dragons to study it for himself. But as said before, Hiccup is as smart as Fishlegs and knows him as well as himself, so without having to ask, Fishlegs watches as Hiccup walks up to Toothless as he opens up a large saddlebag, pulling out not one, but four large leather bound books as he carries them with ease towards the stunned Fishlegs before handing them over to him with a smile.

"The updated version of the book of dragons volume one to four" Fishlegs couldn't believe his eyes 'Hiccup wrote so much on dragons that it filled all four books?' he thought to himself as he quickly skimmed through the first book seeing for himself what he had to look forward to when he got home.

Afterwards they realized it was getting dark and the two teens had to get back to the village otherwise there might come looking for them. As they wave Hiccup goodbye before he took off and they headed out of the clearing toward the village, Fishlegs halts Astrid before they got there as he turns her around to look at him.

At first she was worried he was going to lash out at her because of the past but as she looked closer, she sees something she hasn't seen in a long time.

Fishlegs genuinely smiling at her before he spoke.

"Thank you Astrid, really, thank you. You've given me hope once again that there is more to the dragons than we were taught, you're a good friend"

Astrid didn't know what to think, Fishlegs just called her a good friend. Something she hasn't heard from him in a long time, back when all three of them were friends until everyone shunned Hiccup out of their lives. She could only smile as she pats Fishlegs large shoulder before both headed back to their homes.

As Astrid laid upon her bed, she thought about Hiccup, she saw him for who he truly is, a leader, a peace keeper, a loyal friend and the smartest person she ever knew. She seemed to take more of Hiccups physical side into account too. He was still skinny but even under the armour she can see he has muscle, not bulging Viking-like muscle but lean ones that complimented him very well.

She had to wonder more as she started thinking about him before sleep started to take her, but it left her with one last thought before she let it fully consume her.

Was she falling for Hiccup?

**Several Weeks Later **

Stoick as usual was doing his regular rounds around the village, the regatta a few weeks ago seemed to go well, but even he fell asleep on his boat, nearly causing him to crash into the others.

As he looked around he noticed again something strange indeed.

Fishlegs and Astrid, sitting down on a bench outside the Ingerman house, talking civil with each other? This is starting to get a little strange.

He remembers for a while after Hiccup left that Fishlegs hated the young Hofferson girl for her harsh words towards his son.

But now seeing it for himself, it was like the distance between them never happened as they look curiously at a book in their laps.

A lot had happened for Fishlegs and Astrid, as both now met Hiccup several times a week as all three flew around on their respective dragons. Yes it seemed that the Gronkle known as Meatlug, had taken a liking toward the large teen, treating him like one of her hatchlings and in return Fishlegs grew fond of the over armoured dragon too, he'd never been so happy in his life and only wished that the others could see what those three saw in dragons.

But as they were resting upon one of the sea stack, Toothless started to growl, followed by Stormfly and Meatlug. This caught the attention of their riders before Hiccup took out his spyglass before he started to growl.

"What is it Hiccup?" she asked worryingly as she never heard him growl before.

Hiccup put down his spyglass as he muttered one word that made the other two wide eyed.

"Dagur"

Fishlegs was shocked to say the least, they thought after his humiliating defeat the first time he came near Berk that he wouldn't do it again, but it turned out he didn't get the title 'deranged for nothing.

But what got Hiccup confused was that even though the armada was with him, only the flag ship was the only one heading towards the village.

"Guys, you need to go back"

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him with shock, but before they could protest he looked at them and carried on.

"If you two are not there, they'll have a search party looking for you and the village need all of its residence ready for any upcoming attack!"

Thinking it through, Astrid and Fishlegs knew he was right as all three headed towards Berk's forest as the two teen readied themselves to jump off their dragons and head towards the village without being spotted.

Luck was on their side as they headed towards the plaza due to everyone watching as the Berserker flag ship docked into port as Dagur, along with several of his soldiers disembarked armed to the teeth as the villagers took arms readying for any attack.

"Stand down Berkians" Dagur casually said as he waved for his men to put away their weapons before carrying on "I'm not here to fight, unless I have to" he said the last part with a grin as he carried on once again "I come here to offer you a deal"

Stoick, who saw the Berserker chief, pushed through the crowd to get in front as he stared Dagur in the face "no deal Dagur, whatever it is you're proposing"

Still Dagur had the grin plastered on his face once again "oh I think you'll love this one Stoick the Vast" he looked from Stoick to the villagers to address them "I am offering to sign a permanent peace treaty, no more visits, no threats with war and all trade route between our tribes freely open" this got them all intrigued as to what he wanted.

Now that he got their undivided attention he carried on for his demand "in exchange I would pick one female from your tribe to be my wife" he caught sight of Astrid in the crowd holding tightly onto her axe, she didn't like the look he was giving her.

The villager's looked towards where Dagur was looking only to be in shock.

He wanted Astrid to be his bride.

But before anyone could protest he carried on once again "of course if she refuses without a valid explanation, then I will tear Berk apart one by one until there is nothing left"

Murmurs and panic started to revolve around the village as Stoick remains...well stoic as he addresses the Berserker chief once again.

"No deal Dagur, besides you remember what happened last time you tried that"

Dagur gave a psychotic laugh as he pointed towards his vast army of ships all armed and ready to fire upon anything in the sky.

"I don't think the dragon rider will want to endanger any of his pwesious dwagons for the sake of a village"

Stoick was still not fazed by this as he kept his arms folded, still glaring at Dagur.

"The answer is still no Dagur"

This time the grin on Dagurs face was replaced with a scowl as he looked at the larger chief "and what valid excuse has she not to marry me?!"

No one could come up with an answer until one voice in the crowd spoke that made everyone gasp, including Stoick.

"Because I'm already engaged!" Astrid yelled out holding her axe in her hand "this is the bride price for me and my family accepted it already" she looked towards her parent, gesturing for them to play along.

"Its true" her father trying to look convincing "it was settle weeks ago, bride price fully paid up and everything"

This didn't seem to faze the deranged chief as he pushed through the crowd towards the shield-maiden.

"And who, may I ask is the husband-to-be?" he said in a low threatening voice.

Astrid starts to think about who it would be.

Not Snotlout he's already dating Ruffnut and wouldn't work well as everyone knows she feels sick every time he's near her anyway.

Not Tuffnut because even she wouldn't be that stupid to even date him let alone be married to him, besides which, his parents have him engaged to the bakers daughter on Bog isle.

Fishlegs, maybe but he knew he would cave in with any threat, especially from someone as deranged as Dagur.

But then who could pose a huge threat to Dagur to make him back away? She wondered, until she thought of one person who Dagur wouldn't be able to intimidate.

She stands tall looking Dagur directly into his dark green eyes as she said the name that shocked everyone.

"Riddari"

Dagur took a step back in shock before shouting.

"What?!"

Followed by the rest of the village.

"What?!"

And a short while later...

"What?!"

...Hiccup, after she told him.

Astrid looked towards the ground sheepishly, taking quite an interest in her furred boots.

Hiccup was walking up and down the cove as Fishlegs and the dragons watched him curiously as his arms and shoulders moved in every direction as he talked.

"Astrid what were you thinking?! This has to be the most stupidly crazy idea I've ever heard, and I once took on the Fireworm queen from burning the dragons edge!"

Astrid only started to look up as she gave him pleading eyes before reply to his question.

"I had no choice Hiccup"

But before he could argue back, Fishlegs butted in.

"She has a point Hiccup, she really did have no choice, your dad refused to allow him to marry her so she needed an excuse as to why, seemed she picked you out of everyone else"

Hiccup sighs in defeat knowing Fishlegs is right.

"I know you're right Fishlegs and I could understand you Astrid for selecting Riddari since Dagur couldn't intimidate him like the others, but you do realise what this means Astrid"

She shakes her head not understanding what the big deal is.

Hiccup bows his head as he gestures Fishlegs to answer for him.

"Well A-Astrid, the thing is you turned down a chief for, well a commoner, no offence Hiccup"

Hiccup waves it off as Fishlegs carries on.

"W-well, the thing is a chief can challenge the marriage contract if he so wishes, as agreed upon every peace treaty between the Hooligans and Berserkers for the past fifty years"

Astrid just stood there dumbfounded, she might have to marry him after all, if it keeps Berk safe. Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't want this, she didn't want to be forced to marry against her will.

She didn't notice Hiccup walk in front of her until she looked up, but before she could say a word, he quickly embraced her.

The thing was she never protested once, didn't even struggle under his grasp, she simple buried her head in his chest as he whispered to her.

"Astrid no matter what, you will not marry that Deranged psychopath, not if I have anything to say about it"

Astrid couldn't believe it, even after all that, he still won't let her get taken away like that. She looks up from his chest directly into his forest green eyes as he looks into her ocean blue ones. Both lost in the other gaze as they move closer to each other. But before they could have their lips touch each others, they hear a cough, quickly they turn towards the noise which turned out to be Fishlegs, ruining the moment.

"Sorry guys but we still need to figure out what you're going to do about Dagur"

Hiccup releases Astrid, much to her disappointment, as Hiccup smirked as he came up with a very crazy plan.

"Oh I have a plan, but I'm what it is, you'll just have to wait and see"

He looks up to the sky seeing how dark it was getting.

"I take it he wants to challenge Riddari for Astrids hand"

Both of them nodded as he chuckled before turning his face serious.

"Then let him know to meet in the plaza around noon and I'll handle the rest"

Astrid and Fishlegs were confused as to what he meant but nodded in agreement before heading to their respective dragons to head back to the village.

Before Astrid could get on Stormfly, she feels someone grabbing her hand, turning her around to come face to face with a smiling Hiccup, who shocks her by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away, leaving Astrid flushed from the sudden, yet pleasurable kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow milady" and with that Hiccup jump upon Toothless and take off into the night sky, leaving a still stunned Astrid to recollect what just happened until she is nudged by her dragon, to which she climbs on without saying a word heading back toward the clearing in the forest.

As they neared the village Fishlegs decides to ask a question that he wanted to ask for a bit.

"Do you think his plan, whatever it is, will work?"

Astrid only smiled as she looked towards the sky spotting a familiar black silhouette flying across the sky.

"Yes Fishlegs, I do believe it'll work, I trust him with my life"

**Next Morning Just before Noon The Plaza**

Fishlegs and Astrid last night informed Stoick about getting in contact with Riddari about the plan to which Stoick did his part telling Dagur about meeting in the plaza around noon, to say the least Dagur was impatient to show Riddari why they called him deranged and was never to be trusted, for that he had his own plan involving his best archers hidden around the area ready to fire at the dragon rider.

Dagur didn't like to lose to anyone and he means anyone. He'll have Riddari and his precious Night Fury mounted above his bed chamber so he can look at it while he banged away at the blond shield maiden whether she liked it or not.

As noon approached though, there was no sign of the dragon rider, and the Berserker chief was going...well berserk.

"Where is he?! He should have been here by now! The coward can't even show his fa..."

He was cut off by a familiar whistling noise of a Night fury as Toothless landed gracefully and Riddari jumped off his back right in from of Dagur.

"Calm down dear, it's only just noon" Riddari said sarcastically as he smirked underneath his mask.

The remark made the deranged chief madder than ever before as he pulled out his long sword from his back pointing it directly at Riddari.

"You can either beg for mercy now, rider and I'll make your death quick, or I'll do it painfully slow and enjoy the pleasure of seeing you squirm as your life comes to an end" he shouts finishing off with a laugh.

Riddari however simply tilts his head to his side, not fazed by the threat thrown towards him.

"Think highly of yourself do we daggy?"

This enrages the Berserker chief as he charges head on towards his unarmed opponent, throwing power swing after powerful swing directly at Riddari, who seem to dodge each attack with ease.

Dagur swung to the left, Riddari dodged to the right.

Dagur swung to the right, Riddari dodged to the left.

Dagur swung full force downwards, Riddari back flipped away from the attack as Dagurs sword got wedged into the ground by the shear force of the swing.

Riddari took this opportunity to run full force straight into Dagur, giving him an uppercut right under his chin sending him flying.

As Dagur got up he was enraged once again as he pulled out two daggers from his belt and lunged straight towards Riddari once again sending random slash movements in all directions.

And yet Riddari still dodged every attack.

No one could understand why Riddari had no weapon drawn and yet still managed to land the first blow. They were confused until a while into the fight did they understand his plan.

He was wearing out his opponent.

Dagur was starting to lose his stamina, using up his energy in his swings against Riddari while Riddari hardly used any from the dodging.

Eventually Riddari saw his opening once again and took it delivering a round house kick to Dagurs face causing the Berserker chief to fall to the ground.

Exhausted, Dagur watched as Riddari stood above him pointing his index finger at him.

"Yield now Dagur, it's over"

Dagur, despite being exhausted, simple laughs as his signature grin came across his face, confusing Riddari.

"Oh I don't think so rider. Now!"

Before Riddari knew it, he was being fired upon in all different directions.

Riddari was trying his hardest not to lose focus and try to time when each arrow was coming his way.

Little did he know, that this was just a distraction. While he was dodging each arrow, he didn't notice the Berserker chief come towards him with a hatchet.

Suddenly...

"Ahhhhhh!"

Riddari looked down to see a hatchet, embedded deeply into his leg, but before he could dislodge it, he forgets about the arrows flying towards him as each one hits their mark, several embedded into his back, some in his already injured left leg and one right through his right shoulder blade.

Collapsing on to the ground, he slowly looks up to see Dagur standing over him as he laughed maniacally before kicking Riddari in the head.

Some of the villagers were appalled by this, Dagur was cheating so he could win, they were about to attack until they spot the Berserker fleet landing on the beahes and towards the plaza, forming a circle of soldiers so no one could get to Riddari.

They wanted to help him, they really did, but how when they would be killed if they got to him.

Stoick just about had enough, loyalty and honour is nothing if they let the one person who was willing to save them to die like this. With that he charged head on towards the wall of Berserkers, followed by the rest of the village.

As the battle between the Hooligans and Berserker's rages on, Riddari couldn't help but see that they were will to help him out, risk their lives for him.

"Pathetic"

Riddari looked up in anger as Dagur watch on as his men overwhelmed the Berkians.

"They're useless, just like Hiccup was"

Riddari was about to protest until he was beaten to the punch.

"You're wrong!"

Dagur turned around, irritated at whoever spoke only to come face to face with Astrid holding her axe in her hands.

"Hiccup was never useless, we just never gave him the chance to prove himself!" she shouted once again, readying herself as she charged towards the deranged chief.

Unfortunately, that's what he was waiting for, for her to attack first as he grabbed her axe and threw it to the side as he pulled her by the hair and kneed her in the stomach as he watched his men take full advantage of the others lesser numbers.

Stoick knew they would lose, but he'd rather go down fighting a warrior than a coward.

But as the berserker's were about to win, they all stopped as the sound of dragon roars couldbe heard all around them.

Next thing they knew, the Berserker soldiers were being lifted into the air, by dragons before being dropped at great heights onto their own ship, landing each time with an almighty crack as all their bones shattered in one go.

Stoick watch in amazement as all the dragons took Dagurs men and left the Berkians alone.

He was so shocked by this, he didn't see one Berserker come behind him with an axe, but before the soldier knew it, he was impaled with a spear from out of no where causing Stoick to turn towards the dying man before looking at where the spear came from.

To his utter shock, there stood right in front of him was his long lost wife, Valka right beside the same dragon that took her seventeen years ago.

"V-Valka?" he whispered as she looked away, ashamed to look at him.

"I know what you're going say Stoick, but can we please concentrate on dealing with these bastards first!"

Stoick nodded in agreement but still close to her.

"Aye, but I just have one thing to say"

Valka prepared for any yelling about abandoning her family, to which she felt she deserved. What she didn't expect was what he would say next.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I lost you"

And with that closed the gap between them with a kiss before breaking apart as they started to attack the Berserker's once again.

Meanwhile Astrid was in pain, Dagur was slapping her around trying to get her to scream, while at the same time Riddari watched on in anger.

He couldn't do anything to help her, he was losing too much blood and could barely stay awake, Toothless couldn't get to him, he was overwhelmed by dozens of soldiers and was struggling himself.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy having you in bed ever night bitch, I will do you in every position and will never stop until you're filled to the brim, then once I've broken you in and you give me my first son, I'll let my men have their way with you too, won't that be fun"

Dagur laughed harder than he ever laugh before as he watched Astrid tear up, realizing her fate.

She didn't want that.

She didn't want him.

She knew who she wanted.

She realized she loved him as she screamed out his name.

"HICCUP!"

This only made Dagur laugh again as he readied his fist to hit her once again.

"Hiccup the useless isn't here to save you!"

But as he swung his fist in her direction, it was suddenly grabbed before it made contact with her face.

Dagur looked at who stopped him only to reel back in shock.

"H-Hiccup?!"

Hiccup had remove his mask revealing his face to everyone, but as everyone looked closely they can see his expression.

Pure anger.

"You're wrong Dagur! I will always be here to protect Astrid and Berk!"

Before Dagur could block Hiccup punched him with his left hand sending the Berserker flying before landing more blows around his body, causing damage with every hit, even breaking a few bones along the way.

Dagur tried to get the upper-hand by hitting Hiccup in his left leg which knocked him to the ground as Dagur walked to his still wedged long sword and pulled it out before headlong towards the auburn hair teen.

Little did Dagur know that while he was getting his long sword, Hiccup had limped towards Astrid's axe, as Dagur swung full force, so did Hiccup.

Unfortunately for Dagur, his sword wasn't made out of Gronkle iron, so Hiccups swing not only slice through the sword but embedding deep into Dagurs chest, slicing into his heart and lungs.

Dagur staggered backwards,unable to keep upright due to the large blood-loss he was experience.

The green colour in his eyes was fading as he felt life drain away before him until eventually he collapsed, not blinking, not breathing, no movement whatsoever.

Hiccup looked towards the lifeless form of the former Berserker chief before mutter a few words.

"May... Helhiem... we-welcome you, you...son of a bitch"

And with that he start to feel the adrenaline fade away as he falls to the ground only to be caught by Astrid as she looks into his eyes pleadingly.

"Hiccup, stay with please!" she begs him with tears falling down her cheeks.

Hiccup only looks at her and smiles as he lifts his head up to give her a passionate kiss before whispering into her ear.

"I love you Astrid, I'm not going anywhere just yet"

More tear filled her eyes as he pressed her forehead against his as she whispered to him too.

"I love you too"

Everyone watched as they see for themselves that their hero turned out to be the boy they shunned for being different.

They vowed to themselves that if he make it out of this alive, they'll do whatever it take for him to forgive them.

Stoick and Valka watch as they see Astrid Holding onto their son before looking upon the village at a sight they thought never to see before.

Vikings and dragons, side by side, no fighting, no raiding, just watching their son fall unconscious before their very eyes.

"He showed honour and loyalty right there Stoick" Valka said with tears in her eyes as Stoick shakes his head.

"No, Hiccup always had it, it just took us this long to realize it"

**15 Years Later**

"Well children, that was the story of the great dragon rider who showed loyalty and honour was always there, he just needed to find it" an aged Valka explained as she spoke to her dragon class students.

The children gasped and awe with excitement as they wanted to know more.

"A-and then what happened?"

Valka could only chuckle as she was about to speak but was cut off.

"He got a cool few new scars and later on became chief"

Came a thirty two year old Hiccup holding on to his three month old little Hic as he walked still with a limp from all those years ago but still managed to keep his left leg.

"Daddy!" can the screaming from his six year old daughter Isabella as she tackle his leg for a hug before looking around "Where Hayden?"

Hiccup only smile before kneeling down "He's with your mother, she's teaching him a few move upon his Sharpfire"

Sure enough Astrid and flying in upon Stormfly followed by their fourteen year old son riding on his Deadly fury Sharpfire, who resembled his father more except for the spikes upon his head and tail.

But before he could say hi, he hears the booming voice of his father.

"Hiccup! The Jorgenson twins are at it again with the yak tipping!"

To this Hiccup groaned before passing baby Hic to Astrid before kissing her goodbye as he jumped upon Toothless flying out of the academy and in to the wild blue yonder.

Sure he had problems in the past.

He'll never be like other Vikings.

But for what it's worth he wouldn't change a thing.

**The End**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hope you have a happy holidays as I celebrate not only christmas but my birthday on friday as well, and no I can't turn water into wine or walk on water, believe me I tried. Take care of yourselves and don't get too pissed as a fart ha ha.**

**Bye!**


End file.
